A lion's drama
by abywillis17
Summary: -This is a narrator POV, or mine lol. Of a little scenario that occurs after a midday meal. Currently the three pride land girls, Nala, Kula and Tama are out getting a drink. While the boys are still back at the gangs hang out. Things are all going good until Tama pops a question to Nala, and her older brother over hears, then all hell breaks loose!
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice hot day on the African savannah. The warm air, combined with a nice comfortable breeze, with no cloud in the sky, made it a perfect day for the pride land teenagers. The gang loved to hang out on these specific days, and it was just a moment ago they have finish a midday meal. The girls had just left the rest of the dang to get a quick drink, and of course talk girl talk.

"geesh, can you believe what Malka said about guys being better than girl" stated Kula, as she had just finished lapping up a cool drink of water.

"I know" added in Nala sitting to the far right side, near the waters edge. "So primitive"

"Well what did you expect" chimed Tama, with a hint of sarcasms, has she lifted up her head from the water whole " they're boys, and teenage boys at that"

"oh no, that not what I was told " added in Nala " I was told that a adolescent male and a grown male are the same" the other two girls rolled their eyes " just me I got a whole speech about it from Simba the other day"

"Ha, why?" laughed the cub like Kula

"I don't know" said Nala rolling her eyes, and laughing as well " that's just Simba for you I guess"

"How to you deal with him? I mean he's my cousin I have to deal with him, but you?" she inquired "you're a saint or something, you have to be. Because I find myself wanting to strangle him at least twice on a given day"

"I don't know" said the creamy female, shrugging her shoulder to the comments about her boyfriend.

"Oh you know" added Kula with a smile

"Hardly" Nala spoke.

"When why are you with him?" asked the cousin of her boyfriend

"mmh," said the lioness pondering for a second " he makes me laugh" chimed Nala smiling. The other two girls laughed at her slight blushing, whenever she spoke about Simba a slightly redness would come over her soft cheeks, which made it obviously to everyone that she had feelings for him. But she had to hide those obviously feelings when ever her mother or brother came around, especially her older brother Mheetu. Who sometimes took his responsibility of his younger sister…a little too far.

"_Makes me laugh_, oh please" Tama teased "yea at him"

"No Tama, not at him, maybe the stuff he does. Geesh why can't you guys see the things I see in him" Nala playful complained

" I don't know, maybe because we're not his lover" chimed Kula player

"Whatever" said Nala rolling her eyes.

"And speaking of lover?" asked tama with her eyebrows up, eyeing Nala

"What?"

"Tell" demanded

"Tell what?"

"You know"

"What do I know?" asked Nala, playing it safe.

"Don't act like you don't know, I saw you two scroll in a couple nights ago"

"So what, we had a date" looking away at her two friends, she feared that would soon catch on to something she was hiding.

"You two came in with rather large smiles on your face, especially Simba. I could see my stupid cousin grin a mile away" this caught the youngest of all the girl, Kula, attention as she looked to nala was well with a mischievous smile.

"ooohhhh" she chimed

"What, we went on a date, we walked, and we talked" nala seemed to nag the answers

"We walked and talked and?" added Tama, determined to find out what her friend was hiding. But she didn't need to try too hard, nala had been want to tell her friends form the begin, yet was too shy.

"we walked we talked, and we _kinda made love the whole night_" Nala rushed thru the last part like lighting, it didn't go unheard by her friend at all. Both girl where wide eyes and mouth open, From hearing the news

"What!" Kula bellowed, Nala looked at her friend with an uneasy smile, not knowing how they were taking it.

"Whoa whoa wait, you** kinda**, made love" asked, tama with a raised brow, she, however held a smile on her face that reassured Nala.

"We did make love" chimed Nala "and it was great!" chimed the happy teenage lioness to her eager friends.

"What happed!" asked Kula, eager to know of her fiends experience; after all they would all go thru it someday. But Nala would give it away, and left them hanging on a limp

"I don't kiss and tell" sung the lioness

"But nala, you have to tell" begged Kula "pleassssseee"

"Nope" Kula let out a over exaggerated sigh, hoping that would get to her friend, it did in some way, just not the way she wanted. "Besides, I don't think you little girls can handle it" teased Nala, humorously.

"Oh, guess who thinks they're a women now" chimed Tama

"I certainly do feel like one" added Nala " it's crazy"

"Crazy, how so?" asked Tama curios

"I don't know, I guess it just causes changes to you" changes, the thought went thru Tama head, but she didn't say anything to her creamy friend, for fear of causing a problem.

"Well I could use some changes" added Kula, Tama and Nala both looked at their younger friend, who was indeed a little more underdeveloped from themselves.

"Don't worry kid, it'll happen, and then boys will be all over you, and then you'll wish those changes never happened" Nala nodded her head to that.

"Kid, I'm just as old as you too!"

"Give or take a few days" added Nala

"How about a week"

"Yea a week, seven days, you guys are only seven days older than me"

"But we're still older "ended tama, Kula rolled her eyes.

"alright, I think we should be heading back, they'll probably wondering what's taking us so long" voiced nala getting up

"Especially sim-ba, he probably can't wait to get his arms around you" chimed Tama, the creamy lioness stuck her tongue out at both girls and began to walk behind them. But soon an awkward motion sickness feeling came over her. It nagged at her, and she ignored it, soon half up the slope she couldn't take the nagging feeling much longer and ran back down the hill to seek refuge.

"Nala?" voiced the two girls looked back confused.

Down below Nala had finished cleaning herself up, she got a even sicker knowing the fact that she might be sick. Nala hated getting ill, especially when it involved throwing up, her stomach was already sensitive, and seeing her own half digestive meal made her even sicker.

'nala, hey nala you ok?"

"mmh" said the lioness setting out of the brushes

"Did you throw up?" asked Kula

'Yea…" said Nala uneasy, and confused slightly herself of this simply, yet somewhat reoccurring action.

"Gross" finished Kula

"I know" she cleared her mouth or face of anything, while tama walked up to her.

"Hey Nala you ok? Look at me for a second" Nala obliged after a moment, thinking her friend probably thought something was wrong with her. "You ok….you doesn't look so good?"

"No, I'm fine, just an upset stomach"

"Might have been the buffalo" added Kula

"Probably" Nala, looking to Kula, unaware of Tama eyes still studying her feature.

"or it could be something else…" spoke tama to her, but still felling the other two girls ears

"Like what? Like her being sick" asked Kula

"no, like something else" she eyed Nala, but the young female was clueless to her intension of what she might mean. 'you know Nala, like something else? Come on" Nala still gave her a puzzled face.

"What are to saying Tama?" yet she didn't hear the other lioness question

"How long have to been feeling like this?"

"I don't know, not long I don't think. It just happened randomly sometimes"

"Randomly, like outside the blue, you're walking and then you have to find a bush to go throw up in"

"I guess, but it only happens after I eat sometimes"

"Eat?" asked Tama, question and hypothesis feeling her head "like, zebra, gazelle, rabbit, buffalo" she listed

"No only buffalo "

"Only buffalo"

"Just buffalo" she answered, still unaware of what tama was asking. "What about monthly have you been having that?"

"Tama!" said Nala, a little shocked and embarrassed "you don't need to know that!"

"Yes I think I do, just tell me" obviously tama came out a little too bold for both lioness, especially Nala, who was already shy about talking about those things, even to her own mother.

"Tama, what wrong with. You don't just go and ask something that question" stated Kula, standing next to Nala

"Guy seriously!" neither girl budged, tama rolled her red eyes and sighed with frustration.

"I am serious, I'm not telling you!" Nala laughed as if, she friend was joking with her. Kula just added with a nod of the head. Tama rolled her eyes, obviously these two lionesses weren't on the same page as her, well her being the oldest I guess they wouldn't.

"you can be serious, it'n not adding up to you!"

"what's not adding up?" asked Nala, tried of tama questioning.

" stomach issue, certain food issue, your nipples becoming sore" both girls eyebrows narrowed with confusion at this.

"what my…I never said anything about that!" with a roll to her eyes tama, walked over to Nala and quickly, yet very slightly touched her nipple"

"Owwee! What you do that for!" braked Nala, hugging her underside

"Oh please nala I barely even touched it" stated tama simply

"Yea but it still hurts"

"**Sensitive** it the word" Tama corrected. The creamy lioness rolled her eyes, and placed her paw back down on the ground, an irritation was now brewing form her and the girls could tell.

"Man why would you do that!" braked Nala slightly aggravated

"Mood swings…" said tama aloud

"I am not having a mood swing!" said a now fuming nala with a raised voice; it was known for Nala to have a cool head, even when pestered, but now it seemed this harmless question and answer game was getting to her.

"Whoa easy there" said Kula, hardly audile, but putting her paw to her friends shoulder. Taking a few breath the lioness, was able to regain her calmness again and reproach Tama. But by then, tama had all the evidence she felt she needed, even if not fully proven, learning about **this** situation, and hearing older lioness stories she had an inkling. "Tama, aren't you going to say something, hello!"

"Yea, I know what wrong with Nala" she stated 'well maybe not wrong, but ya know"

"And that would be?"

"I'll give you a hint, it L.W.C" hoping the two would understand the grown lingo, which they didn't understand, let alone heard of. And they looked at her dumfounded "ya know she's l.w.c" again silences as a mouse were the clueless two " L.W.C…lioness with cub, for the love of- guys Nala pregnant!"

"WHAT!" voiced the two simultaneous, baffled at tama seem to know it all answer. This caused both girls to step back, especially nala.

"whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean pregnant!" asked Kula, as Nala just stand their dumfounded, like she just had gotten hit with a pound of bricks.

"As in a few months give or take she'll be a mommy"

"How this happen?!"

"geesh, do ya need me to draw out a picture Kula" answer tama ignored by the younger lioness rather stupid question. After a moment of listening to her own statement Kula said nothing.

"You-you're joking right?!" nala tried to laugh it off, but something told her good friend was being honest.

"Do I look like I'm joking with you Nala" even thru all girls were goofy with one another, when it came time they could be serious with one another, especially tama being the oldest. Always took somewhat of a motherly or older sister role to the girls.

"I mean…no, but, how do you know, I could just have eaten something that upset my stomach"

"Nala, you're throwing up randomly, and with certain foods, you're nipples are sensitive and your having mood swings- and don't say you weren't, you were about to attack me, if Kula didn't clam you down" Nala pondered Tama statements while thinking and trying to wrap it around herself.

"But…"

'I know it hard to believe, but that facts are all there its true

"How?!" asked Kula

"I'm the oddest, I know these things" confirmed tama to the other girls. This was all too much news for Nala to take and she sat herself down quickly, her head was spinning, as if her life was flashing before her. The two girls walked over to her and sat on each side of her.

"I'm…I'm still a kid tama, I can't be pregnant" the two lionesses listened to their close friend soft cry.

"I know that Nala, but you're a kid who did some **adult things**" she answered "you're going to get an adult answer" realize was hitting in hard on the young lioness shoulders, and a weight also came to them. What was she going to do?

"I can't tell my mom this, she'll go crazy and my aunt …she'll kill, my mother listens to **everything** she says. She'll kill me…"

"calm down Nala she won't kill you, sure your mother will be shocked but…"

"no you don't understand, my mother listen to everything,** everything** my aunt says, ever since my father left, she's practically the father figure to us, putting in her two cents about everything! And my mom listens, and she'll tell my mom what she should so and I'll even see daylight again, that or Simba… … Simba…what's **he** or his **parents** going to say when he hears this…what, what do I do?" asked Nala hopelessly to her friend "Tama, what do I do?"

"I wish I had the answer…" spoke Tama, unable to really help because she never been in this situation, but she could see the despair on her friends face and nuzzled her "don't worry, we'll go see Rafiki and he'll tell us what to do"

"Yea" added Kula

"But what if he says I have to tell them?"

"we won't, we'll wait until it's the right time, we'll just act normal until then"

"but you'll have to take it easy with hunting practice" chimed Kula. Nala let out a slienct sigh.

"come on, don't worry, it'll all work out in the end, maybe this was suppose to happen….things happen for a reason"

"but this never would of happen if we never…."

"shh don't say that, you like each other. You can even say love, I've seen the way you two are together, it's meant to be ok, and this is just a little test for you " reassured Tama with her doctor like reassurance.

"Test…"

"Now come on, we'll head Rafiki and then back to the gang, ok" Nala nodded, slowly raising after her friends, and being the last to leave. While the three had began to walk Nala held up and tama noticed

"It never came" said Nala suddenly, confusing tama, as she stepped back to look at the lioness. " I didn't go into heat this season…I can't even remember if I was last month…, it's always been irregular but it just stopped and I never…god I'm so stupid"

"You're not stupid, you're just young"

"Yea young and stupid" Nala spoke, bashing herself. Her friend only looked at her with somber eyes, "I done even know where to start with this, how I can tell my mother I'm pregnant?"

_"You're what?"_ spoke a new incoming, deeper male voice. "What did you say Nala?"

_"_Mheetu!" turned Nala abruptly, seeing her older brother. Her heart pounding in her chest. Oh on….the last person she needs to hear about this is her overly protective older brother.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**So yea, what do ya think, sorry for this new random story, probably gonna be a couple pages long. I was going to add more but I got lazy sorry and I waited to leave you guys on a cliff hanger bc I'm mean like that ****J**** anyways comment. I loved to know what you're thinking and any questions just message me…or leave it in the review. Kay toodles guys!**

**Which one do you think Mheetu will be**

**A. understanding and willingly to listen**

**B. go off on his sister for mistake she shouldn't have made**

**C. beat the crap out of Simba**

**You'll give the answer in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

- Holly crap, big brothers, always comes in at the perfect time, don't they? They just have a knack for it. Well let's see oh Mheetu takes the sudden news.

"what did I hear you say Nala?' asked her older brother, looking down at his younger sister with curios blue-green eyes? I young lioness what caught totally off guard, her eyes darted form the ground to her brother, who still stand awaiting his answer.

"Nothing I" she spoke quickly, trying to think of something to say before her brother, he knew she was hiding something.

"I heard you say something about being pregnant?" Mheetu eyes and ears fully ready to hear what his sister would say. After all he probably hoped he misheard, even thru everything in his body told him otherwise

"No, I was just talking…" she confirmed

"So I didn't just hear you speak about that with Tama"

"No-um…well"

"Then I'd like to know what you were talking about then" nala didn't answer. "Well? There is no well; it's a **yes** or **no** answer "he spoke.

"Yes…but we where only having girl talk!" she cooed, a sigh leaving her mouth form the stress, her brother was now causing.

"About somebody else being pregnant" she nodded her head, but doubt and anxiousness filled her face. Her brother knew she was insincere with her answer, Nala a terrible lair to him, and he can see right thru it, especially being siblings. So again he asked the question, and he could tell nala was seconds away from giving it to him.

"yea…." She said uneasily

"No if their something you need to tell me, tell me" when she only looked away to the green grass below her answer was understood by her brother. "God, you're pregnant aren't you?...Nala you're pregnant!"

"You can't tell mom, Mheetu!" begged the lioness stepping towards her bother

"Don't tell mom?!" baffled the teenage age male, looked at his sister with wide eyes. The news was sudden and took him aback, especially since he was on his way to tell her some vital inform about the family soon coming events. "Are you crazy Nala!...what were to thinking- how this-when did this, god **who **did this to you!"

"Calm down Mheetu!" bellowed the creamy lioness, hoping to not cause any attention, and moreover calm her high blood pressure sibling down. "Just…just give me some time to think ok!" begged Nala looking around frantic at something or anything.

"who did this!" order the overly protective Mheetu, he stepped forward towards his sister leaning out to her for an explanation. "Nala who did this to you!" she stepped back, refuses to give any answers, for she knew her brother would lose his cool once finding out. Thru big brother already had an inkling. "it was him, he did this to you, didn't he?!" the sentence rushed out this snarled muzzle. "I told him to keep his filthy paw off you!" said the male, which was unbeknown to Nala, who thought she hide her feelings well, maybe it was Simba too who made his feelings known as well. "just wait until I get my paws on him" threaten Mheetu under his breath.

"no wait, Mheetu!" however he had already passed by her, and ran up the hill. Towards the main gang. Nala looked to Tama with a nervous expression all over her face, she knew her brother was crazily protective over her, and that once he met with the unaware Simba, things would go downhill, and fast. She quickly darted back up the hill after her brother. At this moment Kula who had just missed all the action came running down, looking for some explanation.

"Ok, Mheetu looks like he's got **death** in his eyes and nala looks like she's about to have a heart attack following him, what's doing on!"

"Mheetu about to kill Simba, that's what's going on!" Tama soon found her legs, and trucked up the hill leaving Kula, perplexed, of what was happening around her "come on there's no time to explain!" dutifully Kula followed the older lioness, as they ran to their friend, or battle field.

Back at the gang hang out the trio of boys hang around talking. Completely unaware of the events to come. they stand talking and laughing, until they see, two figures racing towards them. Once closer they see its Mheetu and Nala. Thinking nothing of it the trio laugh, they all probably figured the two were racing, and went back to talk.

"HEY SIMBA!" Simba turned to face Mheetu, with a smile but when he was him his running full speeds at him, he tried to react, but it was too late. Mheetu had tackled Simba to the ground; both boys went plummeting down the sideways hill. Rolling over brush, tree limb, rocks and all, when they finally landed Mheetu slammed Simba head back into the down, leaving the young male disorientated, as he tried to defend himself from the crazed older brother, all he could do was block his face as the large paws came flying towards him, over and over again. Finally Smacking them out of his way, leaving him defenseless. The other watched with disbelief was they all scurried down the hill. Simba laid looking at Mheetu, succumbed to his weight and the all out dizziness he was facing. And Mheetu, still not satisfied, with his raised his paw, again, to meet the young prince face. he was stopped by another force his younger sister. As she tackled him with all her might, pinned him to the ground.

"Mheetu are you crazy! She snapped at him, still holding him down. However he pushed his younger sister off him, and steadily stood. Her knock was just as much as any other guys, plus the fact that he didn't expect it, which left him a little baffled too. As he rose and began to walk, Nala directly cut him off stepping right in his path and starring him down.

"Move!"

"No" she stated firmly, she wasn't about to have her older brother kill the father of her unborn cubs. Even thru it wasn't going to come to that, hopefully. By this time Tama had ran to her cousin's aid, and the others stood by the hill foot side.

"Geesh…" Simba said, holding the back of his red mane head " Mheetu, wasn't wrong with you!" said the golden prince, slightly aggravated and confused for Mheetu unexpected attack.

"Me!?" Mheetu scoffed with raised eyebrows form behind Nala. "What the hell wrong with you!" accused the other male. Beginning to steam all over again.

"Me?!, I'm not the one attack lions for no good reason!" accused Simba, standing next to his cousin.

"please don't make me laugh, over here getting lioness **pregnant**!" bellowed the fuming brother, who caught the attention of the other by this statement as the rest just looked on, taking in this sudden information. Simba stand a little wide eyed as well, he didn't know what the heck was going on or what Mheetu was talking about.

"….what are you talking about making lioness pregnant" he asked then turning his attention to his girlfriend "WAIT, Nala you're PREGNANT!?" his voiced was raised. But not to her, just him needing to understand what was going on. However big bro didn't take it that way.

"I-"

"DON'T you shout at her!" he defended moving forward just an inched before Nala blocked him and holding him back

"Mheetu stop!" the lioness in the middle of this whole argument ordered, slowly letting go of her parental hold.

"How are you going to stand here and defend him, after what he's done to you. Do have any idea how this is going to affect us as a family!"

"What do you mean, of course I do!"

"Apparently not, since you're off going Willie Nillie, not thinking of your actions like getting pregnant, how could you do something so wreck less so stupid, you're still a kid for kings sake!" the twins argued back and forth, matches like this with them where normal, and over little things. Like where to sleep, eating rights, such siblings matters, but never as intensified as this, and never over these matters.

"For kings sake Mheetu I know, and it was an accident!"

"Good, because I certainly hope it wasn't on propose!" nala didn't say anything, not because it was true, but because her brother was pushing her to her wits end and she couldn't find anything to say. 'god how can you do this?!" he looked at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"….Stop talking to me like I'm some child" nala spoke under her breath, with her eyes narrowed at her brother.

"I'm you're older brother, I can talk to you however I want"

"Older, please we where born at the same time, I don't call 2 seconds that BIG of a deal" rolling her eyes away from the lion she called brother.

"Take it easy Mheetu, there no need flip out on her like this" finding his voice in this and helping his girlfriend.

" YOU stay off of this!" roared Mheetu from over his sister, causing her to step back a few inches. The furry still in his green-blue eyes.

"I'M in this whether YOU like it or not!" the red mane male began to challenge the offending male. However rage caused the creamy-tan male to act blind and unreasonable. "Look, I know your upset, and I can get that…but reacting like this is uncalled for" Simba tried to remember his father teaching and remain as clam as he could, becoming rash would be detrimental.

"Man I knew I should have never trusted you, every since we came here I could see you were nothing but trouble!" he accused, Mheetu knew this probably wasn't the case; all he knew was that his baby sister was impregnated by this lion. A lion that should have **known** better, and took her **young inexperienced** age into consideration. And even thru they are the same age; Mheetu takes a lot more responsibilities in his family being the only male and well, head or protector of the household. While the others had both mothers and fathers to care for them.

"Look I know this isn't the best situation right now…but we'll think of something"

"YOU **won't** be thinking of anything, you're not to come within miles of her!" he threaten, Nala could only look back at her brother and boyfriend…for right now if Mheetu doesn't kill him.

"Hey" Simba stated "I know you're mad at me you have every right to be, but you can't prevent me from seeing her or the cub" stated the red male, who was now becoming a little more infuriated with Mheetu and his behavior. The prince's tolerance, or anyone tolerance can only go so far.

"please, like you're even stay around long enough" scoffed the Mheetu, catching Simba attention even more, what did he mean by 'around long enough'?

"What are you saying? Of course I will! What you honestly think I'm going to **abandon** her, I wasn't raised like that Mheetu, you should know that by now!" Simba, feeling offended by his statement. He couldn't even imagine the through crossing his mind.

"Don't make me laugh! I know what type of male you are" spat Mheetu threw clench teeth.

"Oh please enlighten to it then, what** type** of guy am I?!" Simba bellowed back, Tama now holding him back from making a move. The two male had a death glare between and over the female they cared for most, besides their own mother. However nothing but flashback where going on threw Mheetu head. Flickering images of both he and Nala's past. Of how their father, their own flesh and blood abandoning them, and leaving his poor mother to provide for a family all by herself. Being crushed and lost, he could now only see his sister go thru the same painful and unfair situation.

"you're the type of the guy that we **leave** out of nowhere, **never** again show up, and leave her to **suffer** can bring up your cubs by herself!"Simba was enraged he knew he would never be or do anything like that, and Nala should know was well. Sure right now he was freaking out about hearing his girlfriend becoming pregnant and getting the life nearly beat out of him, but he would never ever think of such things. That would be downright unkingly on his part and let alone, just unmanly. So the fact that Mheetu just came at his ability to handle things like a man, pissed him off.

"I'm not your **father** Mheetu I wouldn't do that!" the bold statement took everyone aback, especially Nala and Mheetu , Mheetu who didn't even think Simba even knew of their father, and his abandonment to both of them.

"YOU-WAIT TILL I GET MY PAWS ON YOU!"

"Mheetu don't!"

"Simba don't!" both girls held back desperately on both boys, as they went tooth and claw after each other. The three remain spectator. Malka, Tojo and Kula. Were wide mouth, and about to go racing to the duo before they tore one another to pieces. However the chaos came to a stop real soon.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Boomed a powerful authority voice.

To be continued….

**Holy crap! Ok we see hoe Mheetu took the news, yea older brother gotta little past issue with father figures, and now that his baby sis in the somewhat of the same predicament. Yea, things aren't looking good for he and Simba relationship. I mean preventing him from seeing Nala that's a big step, let alone that now all their friends know. So much for keeping it on the down low….Geesh how are they going to explain this one to the parents?! You will see! Please review I love reading them! I might add this into a full out story so we get my details but that's if you want it! stay tuned toodles :)**


	3. Chapter 3

- Ok, so now the parents are involved great, wonder what they have to say about this argument.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" boomed the voice of the mighty king, who instantaneously grabbed the attention of every last single person in the area. Everyone was silent, will the teens were. Giving each other nervous glances every on and then "well, would somebody like to explain all the commotion?" then looking to his son, who he figured was in it asked "Simba?"

"_Oh great_…." The red mane male spoke under his breath, he knew his father would have it for him if he caused all the chaos in the kingdom, after all, his future job would be to prevent it, not cause it. he let out a small sigh, gathering his thoughts in that jumbled head.

"I'm waiting" he father voiced impatiently, his think eyebrow lifted and red royal eyes on his son. His took a good second, and spoke softly at first to see if he was actually saying the right thing what was spinning in his head.

"Dad uh…" he began but he was cut off by a softer, yet strong voice

"It's our fault sir!" she began catching the attention of the king, and giving Simba some time to think. Which he desperately needed, and a small sigh came inaudible form his lips."My brother and I, we had gotten into a little heated argument and Simba was just trying to help…" she stated in a calm and reasonable fashion. even thru Mufasa didn't know Nala or her brother closely, he did however, get a sense of trust and loyalty form her. Which he could tell was honest. However the king did feel the young lioness was hiding something form him, but her calm demeanor made it hard to determine.

"psh, yea he sure did us out of this one, didn't he" mocked her brother form behind her, his attitude was noticeably apparent to everyone. His sister played him no mind, then unnoticeably elbowed him in his chest, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Over what I might ask" stated the king, looking for more information about how some small argument could cause a whole chaotic riot between the two boys.

"Just family matters… some sibling things, it's **nothing **majesty" she spoke honestly to her king

"Wouldn't exactly call this **nothing**…" chimed in the tanner creamed male, pushing his luck with her again, and also catching Mufasa eyes. " I mean to me, it's a pretty big deal, you should think so too" he chimed

"Quiet Mheetu" nala spoke under her voice to him, looking at him thru her perivale ( I can't spell L) vision. The king could tell something was wrong with the two twins.

"What seems to be the **family issue** with you two?"

"Oh uh, just a little issue sire-" she again reassured

"Don't worry your majesty this little issue just gonna grow and get bigger and bigger, but again it's nothing right Nala-" he added side comment after side comment, working his sister nerves.

"Will you shut up!" she snapped, enraged at her brother, who bore the same threaten expression on his face, they stare each other down, right in each other face. the two mother who was there knew what would happen to her two hot headed children, and was feed up.

" BOTH OF YOU STOP!" she bellowed making her way thru the crowd and revealing herself to children. Now it was just mother on children time, and everyone just watched. After all it was family matters. "Now will one of you tell me what's going on?" she asked, both lions looked at each other, oddly enough either refused to talk, Irritating each other even more.

"_Oh great…" _commented Mheetu rolling his eyes just like his sister annoyance and sarcasms just spilling form him, yet she said nothing because she appreciates her nine lives.

"What was that young man?!" again the mothers comment went unanswered, as they both remained silent passing glances at each other and their friends, who gave a look of sympathy. "Neither of you have nothing to say?" silent as a mouse "fine, both of you home now!"

"Fine by me" as he pushed passed his sister who watched him leave. When looking back she saw the gaze of her mother's eye's on her.

"What are you waiting for young lady, I said go home" Sarafina tone was flat and clearly audible.

"But I-" she stood and argued

"HOME NOW!" her mother voice was apparent, she was not in any mood for this. The child grew irritated and let out a sight, as she stormed off. All her friends' eyes watched as she left. Seeing her daughter clear the hill over them, she turned back to the awaiting king. "I'm truly sorry Mufasa; I don't know what got into those cubs of mine. It will never happen again" understanding her form a parent angel he nodded, and soon when back to his business. Sarafina let out a frustrated sigh and made her way back to her den. Leaving the 5 remaining cubs at peace.

"Well, she certainly gets mother of the year award" commented Malka to himself.

"What the hell was that?" asked Tojo to everyone in the group, he was just as lost and confused as everyone else, if not more.

"Nala pregnant" Kula said simply

"Clearly" Tojo said in a 'duh' fashion

"Kula when this happen?" asked Malka

"Like 5 mins ago, when we were at the waterhole. That's when we found out" knowing that it wasn't really 5 mins, but the whole mess seem to happen out of nowhere.

"What…. she just came out and told you?"

No, course not. She was having some issues at the waterhole. And with some given information Tama was able to put it together, she didn't even know why she was feeling that way"

"good thing tama was there, man, what do you think she's gonna do? I mean she can't tell her mother" comment Malka

"Why not?" asked Tojo

"Did you not just see her Tojo, she'd be the last lion I tell"

"But it's her mom, you're suppose to tell your parents anything, beside my mom had me young "

"Yea, and look how you came out" Malka added in a swift joke, that Tojo last missed, causing Kula tried to hide her laughter.

"Hey!"

"Will be two just stop it, geesh!" braked tama, still beside her cousin. Who now could finally take in the situation with be beaten to death, bore a lost expression on his face.

"Sorry…" both said in unison

"yea Simba" asked Tojo " what are you gonna do?"

"I…I don't know"

"I mean, you're going to be a father"

"I know…" a hint of sorrow, confusion and utter pity for himself could be heard. He lowered his head to the ground, with paw on it. The thought of being a father was nice; he always thought he'd be a great one. But now, like, as an adolescent. He couldn't imagine. He couldn't imagine at it at all. "God, how this happen" he spoke to himself, he felt his cousin support touch to his side.

"I don't know, you two hooked up, got together and-"

"I know Tojo, I don't need to be reminded!" he didn't shout, he just wanted him to be quite, which he did. "god it just.." he spoke only to himself, but tama was right next to him, so he was really speaking to her. "It was our **first** time, I didn't think it could actually happen" he bestowed to her

'I know Simba" she said sympathetically

"Being a father, that's a whole other step. Let alone telling **my** father" he sighed with frustration. As she and his friends looked at him "I just need to think for a minute" he told them. Slowly lifting his head and walking away. As the other watched the dismayed father-to-be. It was only passed noon, so he had a lot of time.

Back at the twins den, there lay nothing but silence and a mother calm yet pleading voice.

"Now one of you, please tell me what's going on" the cubs lay on opposite side of the den, facing the wall. "Mheetu?" a shrug of the shoulders "Nala" a sigh. Sarafina didn't know how to get to her children when they were like this." One of you, please"

"That's your problem sara, you **baby** them too much" added in an outside voice. As if on cue came in their aunt, and as if on cue came the twin simultaneously mental eye roll." Pleading with them to tell you, you're their mother you don't need to do that"

"They won't talk to me Connie" Sarafina bestowed to her older sister

"And it's because you're being too nice. Now, what seems to be the problem" oh great thought the cubs.

"They had an argument. And they won't tell me what it was about" and before Connie could say anything Sarafina added "it was a big one too, they were fighting over it"

"these two?"

"I can assume, but when I came I only saw Mheetu and Simba about to go at it"

"Oh I see" Connie took her younger sister words to mind and then stepped forward, taking over. "Well, one of you two better spill, rather soon, or both of you will suffer" the cubs consider the thought, but hot-headedness wouldn't allow them to fold. And the seconds ticked by. " I see, so no one will come forward" satisfied without even getting a reply. "fine, no food for both of you tonight" she stated simply.

"What?!" bellowed the two, heads turning at once

"You heard me, no food for either of you" finalizing her statement

"Connie, that's a little too harsh for them, taking away food…" chimed Sarafina

"No it's not, that's the way we were raised. Whenever you did something I suffered whenever I did something you suffered, it's the same principle." She chimed " if neither want to speak up, neither will eat. That will show them to respond next time you ask"

"connie-"

"What are you serious, you can't do that, mom say something!" spoke the youngest of the 4 family members.

" yes she can, she's your mother, she can do whatever she sees fit. Now watch you're tone with her, I don't know why she allows it I certainly wouldn't"

"Mom" added in her brother, needing to know his mother side.

"…your aunts right"

"Thank you Sara" chimed Connie. Eyeing both teenagers, before leaving, satisfied. The cubs watch her with narrow eyes as she leaves.

"Mother you can't be serious, are you really going to listen to her. I mean no food; it's still early in the day we'll starve!"

"Your aunt says-"

"Who care what Aunt Connie says!" bellowed Mheetu "we're your cubs, not hers she doesn't have a say in this, this is our family not hers!"

"I CARE!" Sarafina raised her voice, shouting over her two children. " she is my older sister and would never lead me wrong. Now you watch the way you talk about her young man, she is your aunt and she is a part of this family!" Mheetu was silenced with frustration " now, maybe if one of you told me what was happening, then you wouldn't be in this mess" that was their chance to spill, and again they didn't " and seeing that you two still refuses to speak, don't say anything about your punishment. You are to stay in here for the rest of the day, do you hear me?" rolled eyes and pouted lips was what she saw

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Yes ma'ma…" came almost inaudible to her ears, but they said it, and that's all she needed. She left the two to be miserable for the next 9 hours or so.

"hmp, this is all your fault" comment one twin with the soft voice, yet she spat it at him so, he was bound to hear it.

"My fault, what did I do?!" asked the other

"Maybe if you didn't lose you're cool so easily and attack Simba like a dam animal then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Im not the one that put us in **this** situation"

"Oh, so you're saying it's my fault!?" baffled that her brother would even say such things.

"Well, you're the only one who could; you don't see me getting knocked up!"

"It was an accident Mheetu!"

"Yea and accident I thought you'd be smart enough to avoid, I mean how many times did mom sit us down and talk to us about it!"

"A lot…"

"Dam right a lot! And none of that snuck into your thickhead"

"It was an honest mistake ok; you act like you never made mistakes before!"

"Yea, like mouthing off at mom, or forgetting about something… but none this big Nala!"

"god…just, just give me some time to think" she asked while taking in some air to her lung.

"Yea, well you better think fast, because we're heading out soon" this comment stopped the lioness in her train of thought. And she looked at her older brother puzzled " yea I wasn't actually easedropping on you, I came to tell you I heard mom say she wants to leave and head back"

"Back….where?"

"To the old pride" said her brother, tried

"Wait, what do you mean we're going back. We can't go back, I don't want to!"

"Well we are"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but mom wants to leave within a few weeks. So I suggest you hurry up with your little plan and tell your baby daddy goodbye" nala back away, on to her side of the den to think, but her brother harsh words were hitting home, and became too much for and irritated as he was with this live, day and her Mheetu still never wanted to see her cry. And her soft whimpering plugged at him heart strings. He walked over to her, she heard him coming and tried to hide away her tears, she didn't need her brother mocking her about that too. 'uh, come on nala, I didn't mean it like that" he began

"y-y-es you did…" she cried, paws cover her face "you're right, I'm so stupid… this is all my fault, I don't know what I was thinking" the young teenager bashed herself with hurting and harmful words, that her brother despise to hear her say about herself.

"Look, that not true, it's just….it's hard to explain"

"But you said so yourself, how could I be so careless… and you're right, I wasn't thinking about my actions, I was just doing them, I should have known better" she still wasn't look at her brother, and she had mange to control most of her sobbing now to quiet whimpers. "You probably think so little of me now, **if** you even thought about at all" the two couldn't be more similar or more different. And thru they never could see eye to eye on something, ok most things. The two had a deep admiration for each other.

"don't say that, just because I'm mad at you, doesn't mean I don't care and it doesn't mean I think less of you"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"you're still going up, hell we both are. And shits just gonna happen" then sitting next to her "look I'm sorry, I could have…possible handle the situation little better" he chimed, this brought his sister head up with a scartic smile.

"a little?" she wiped away a tear " Mheetu you went crazy, you couldn't have killed him" she chimed

"please I wasn't going to, I was teaching him a lesson"

"lesson?"

"yea, never put you're paws on my baby sis" he chimed "but it's obvious that wouldn't happen, I guy has a mad crush on you" she looked up at him, surprised he knew, she thought they kept their secret very well "don't looked all wide eyed, I know you have a thing for him too, brushing and ending the conversation whenever I came" her mouth dropped a little "yea I knew you two had it out"

"Then why you get mad before, when we were just friends and talking"

"I'm your brother, I'm suppose to get involved whenever the opposite sex talks to my sister"

"But you know he'd never hurt me Mheetu" she chimed, wide blue eyes

"I know but still, he's a guy I'm a guy, I know exactly how he thinks"

"Then you know, he's sweet and kind and-"

_"And he just swiped me off my feet"_ he teased, she rolled her eyes, with embarrassment. "Listen I know the guys good, but it just the brotherly instinct in me that tell me to hate him ok, I can't explain it"

_"_ and how long with that last?"

_"_as long as you're with him" he confirmed with a smile " and if you guys are gonna stay together, then I suggest to get use to it. no guy good enough for my lil sis" he teased 'no matter how handsome, or charming. I would like his guts ,ok" she laughed at him and he's seriousness. There're really where some things she would never understand about boys

" yea but a baby Mheetu, im not sure I can handle that. I mean I still our mom"

"don't worry you, nala you can handle anything"

'but not this, at least not alone"

"you wont, I'll be here for you. Well talk to mom slowly, and im be dammed if aunt connie says anything, and I might just might"

He left her guessing " let that red maned chump be involved-"

"oh Mheetu thank you!" Mheetu found himself in a tight form his sister. Nala was thrilled to here this, after all, he did say when he got his paws on him he was going to kill him, and Nala thought nothing of it, but, you see she was wrong. Him saying he wouldn't let him near her again well, you could only imagine him standing out day in day out, watching her.

"I said maybe, I still won't forgive him-"

"You have to forgive Mheetu, it wasn't his fault"

"Yea one can't make a baby by themselves, but still he **should have** put you into consideration first nala, that's all I'm saying" she nodded her head, maybe he should of thought of their actions before they did it. They really didn't ask if each other if they wanted to, they just did. And if they did take the time to think, instead of being young **adolescent in love**, maybe they would have reconsider, or he might at suggest otherwise. 'now get off of me geesh…" he slowly pushed her away and she just sat amazed by him, he was something. Then a notion came to her, she had to tell Simba the news of her possible leaving, so with no thought to it she began to leave the den " um, where are you going?" he asked from his laying down position

"Nowhere, just outside to get some air"

"That air involves meeting with Simba, and that's a no"

"But Mheetu !" she over exaggerated

"I said **no **Nala, you're not going to see him" he stated firmly and with utter authority

"But why-"

"Why? Because we're already on lock down from the fight, and I'm still pissed at the lion" she rolled her eyes mentally, sighing ", and we're already missing out on dinner for this 'I suffer you suffer' nonsense, I'm not about to get into further trouble because you have to talk to your boyfriend, it can wait. Now sit your little tail down" she gave up, there was nothing to argue about, reluctantly she went back to her side of the small cave and planted herself down.

Some hours went by and she stayed their miserably, playing with small rocks and blowing at dust. Seldom would she place her paw under her belly to see if anything was different. She noticed her stomach stayed small but heavy, and that sometimes put a panic to her. Finally unable to take much more waiting she asked again

"Mheetu I-I have to use the bathroom" she thought quickly thinking of something, but she got no answer and asked again " hey Mheetu?" Her ears where soon buzzing with her brothers softy snores " figures' she chimed and quickly sped out of the den, but not before taking another glance to make sure he was out for good

Now winding down to evening she expeditiously made her way down the hill towards pride rock, and the small hang out she and the gang normally aside to making sure not to be seen or heard of by any unwanted eyes. finally reaching her destination she was able to spot all of her friends, will almost all she thought, Simba was nowhere in sight. He probably left after the fight she figured, she walked the long way, thru the tall grass. It took a good couple of minutes, but it was worth being undetected by the older lioness resting on the sun rocks. Lions who were also watch guards, since the majority where out hunting along with Mufasa on duty some had to stay behind and protect the home. After all they couldn't leave it to the teenager.

When she finally reached the end of the trail she could hear her friends voices and began to open her mouth to grab their attention, but it seemed they had notice a figure first stalking thru the grass.

"Hey Nala, you're back how you get out of trouble-"

"shhh! I'm not" she warned eyeing Tojo, to keep his voice down.

"Clearly" stated tama, towards him as well

"Well how was I suppose to know"

"Why else would she be hiding in a brush?"

"Psh, I don't know, because she wanted to"

"Wanted to you-uh never mind" tama, already annoyed with her friends slowness. The tow still eyed eachother

'guys" chimed nala, grabbing their attention " I don't have all day, could one of you tell me where simba is?"

"haven't seen him" answered Malka

"what do you mean you haven't seen him?" she asked again

"as in we haven't seen him, he left shortly at you did" this had the lioness thinking

"where could he be?" not asking them. But just saying

"I don't know, someplace to clear his head, he did look…I don't know pretty beat up about the situation-"

"tojo!"

"What I'm just saying, he did look overwhelmed. The guy just found he's going to be a father, you think that's a walk in the park…sorry nala" looking to her

"No it's fine, it's my fault" she cooed looking down

"You're fault? Now it takes two for this kind of thing, ya can't blame it all on yourself, he's just as part of it as you are" added Malka, seeing his friend put heavy weights on her shoulders

"Thanks Malka, ok I gotta go, I'm not home soon my mother gonna kill me"

"Come on she can't be that bad" said Kula

"You're right, my aunts swore!" she added over her shoulder as she hurried away. Now in the crossroad, she didn't know which way to go. and saying she didn't have time on her side, she needed to pick one fast, but as she started to do go one path, something told her to stop. So she went back and went down another one, she got the same feeling, so again walking back up to the cross road she thought.

"No, this doesn't feel right, he's not down any of those paths….come on, Tojo said he went someplace to clear his head…. I got it!" making a mad dash up towards pride rock again she scaled the hill and went up the main platform. "This is suicide…" she thought, but she knew had to take the chance of walking up pride rock steps and beyond the main den to find him. In no time at all she was at the top of pride rock, you know with a few doges in between.

"S…Simba?" she asked quiet and cautiously, not waiting to alarm him, however her voice was too soft and didn't carry to his ears " Simba" her voiced in a normal tone. He turned after hearing her voice and his name

"oh. Nala…I, I didn't hear I'm sorry"

"I uh…came to talk"

"Sure…" he spoke simply

"…mind if I sit?"

"Not go ahead" thru the two were speaking, they found it hard to look at each other, merely looking while another wasn't, and then daring their eyes away once they met.

"Simba i…" Nala began, but the words where so chocked and so awkward in her throat and mind, she couldn't get them out, and found herself looking away at one point. 'I'm sorry I jus…"

"it's okay…" he commented looking at her while she still looked away, finally gather some courage she spoke again, finally looking at him, and finally doing so she noticed something.

"I came to talk about…Simba, your eye!" she voiced startled, and startling him as well.

"what?!"

"Your eye, there a cut under it" placing his paw under his red orbs, he did feel irritation and tenderness.

"Aw it's nothing nal" he spoke calmly about it

"Yes it is, it could get infected"

"it looks much swore then it feels" he chimed with a laugh, he knew it was probably nothing more than a claw mark, but seeing it on him probably freaked her out, especially knowing who caused it.

"My stupid brother did this, Simba I'm so sorry he just a little"

"Protective?"

"Too protective"

"Well to him I'm just some big dummy making moves on his sister so, I understand" Simba laughed a little and Nala at his comment too

"Yea, but I'm still sorry. I didn't know he was going to do that"

"You and me both" he added with a half smile, somewhere the awkwardness had melting between them and they found themselves sitting close to one another. 'so you came to talk?" she nodded looking up at him, he already knew what about. She just didn't know how to began.

"I want to ask you, but…this is so hard" dropping her head in frustration

"well, hopefully this will make it less harder" Simba began catching her attention " I wanna help….or be involved, with you and the baby" he started

"Really?" she asked ears perked

"yea, I'm kind of nervous with this, not mention how you must be feeling…I don't want you to go thru that alone, this is my baby too so I'm going to help….if I don't owe the baby that I at least owe **you** that" listening to this lifter Nala heart and nearly made hr cry " and as much as your bother hates me, and how we never get along, he's right, I wasn't considering my actions"

"we both weren't" she added, looking up to him, she could read his red orbs held much of his father wisdom and respects, still a growing teen he learned fast and coped fast as well.

"but I still should have put you first, I mean, we're not little kids anymore, we knew what we were doing and I knew what could happen to **you** in general….I should have asked you… but I didn't…and I regret so now"

"Well I don't" she stated firmly, her answer grabbing his attention "I mean" she rephrased "of course, I would want another outcome from it, but I don't regret it. Simba, you're the nicest. Smartest most trustworthy guy I could ever met…so I don't really feel bad, I was scared, and still scared but, ya know" ending it on that note.

"thanks nal" he said, licking her cheek affectionately, she blushed slightly and turned her head, where he kissed the side of her cheek and she purred slightly " don't worry about a thing, **leave** it to me I'll help you" hearing the sudden word it snapped her out of her trance, mimicking his words with a blank expression. "nal, you ok. What's wrong?" turning to face him, her ocean blue eyes where teary.

"Simba…my family and I are leaving" she spoke softly

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving, as in going away and not coming back leaving!" she nodded "why?!" she sighed.

"I don't know, my mother wants to go back home"

"To the O'Malley pride?"

"yea, I guess to go back to our **family**" she drug the word out, because if anything she has no real family, if going back to a pride that has 6 lions in and be called one, the other two are her father and his son. Who isn't related to nala or Mheetu in anyway. 'That or my **father**….ew"

"Why, I thought the reason you all left was to get away from him?"

"It was, but now I don't know…maybe she thinks she's losing us"

"Losing?"

"My mother a real softy believe it or not, and when my brother and I get into it…or with other lions, she can't really control us, despite the yelling, we both knew we needed to get of the situation so we both left. Our father was the real disciplinary. And I think my mother thinks we need some, especially after today. She was worried sick, but neither of us would told her anything" Simba looked for a explanation of why she wouldn't tell her mother ' it's a twin thing, he didn't talk so I didn't talk"

"What happened after?"

"our aunt, or wanna be father stepped in" sighed the young lioness " she punished us both, giving us a long lecture and telling us we couldn't eat for the rest of the day"

"For the rest of the day- isn't that a little harsh? I mean, what, it's been 6 hours since the whole fight, what have you two been doing?"

"Locked up and arguing even more"

"How you get out?"

"My brother falls asleep pretty fast" she giggled slightly, but then came back to all seriousness "oh Simba, what are **we** going to do? If I leave, I'll have to tell my mother and sooner or later deal with my father" Simba nodded "but if I stay, what about you, what will you're father and mother do? I haven't been here long but…I can tell they are pretty traditional"

'That they are"

"Having a cub before marriage, let alone you even taking the throne…and I'm not of any royal bloodline" he consider this " what will they do you, what will they do to me?"

"I know, I'll get to them some sort of way. Yea they'll be mad at their knuckled head son, but don't worry. No harm will come to you or the baby"

"And that's if I stay?" she added

"And if you leave, gosh" Simba thought. He wouldn't be around her anymore, he wouldn't see his child let, alone know if they were still together. And if anything where to happen to her when he's not there, Simba couldn't even think of it. "We'll think of way for you to stay, without giving away the situation"

"Okay, I have to go now or my brother will kill me"

"Let me walk you home"

"No it's okay, I'm fine really, besides if he get another whiff of you he'll go crazy" she teased ,trying to lighten her mood Simba smiled, knowing full well he would too.

"Hey, I'll be ready for it this time" he chimed, nuzzling her "will I see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early" she chimed kissing him, walking away slowly. Turning over her shoulder to look at him one last time before heading home.

"there you are, where the hell where you?!" Mheetu chimed on cue as she walked in the door " you better be happy mom didn't come while you where gone."

"relax, I wasn't even gone long, besides you wouldn't even know you where out cold" she added walking over to her side of the den, stretching out and readying herself for a rest.

"Don't tell me you went to go se lover boy"

"Fine, I didn't" sass was enter her words

"I don't need you're dam sarcasms"

"well I don't need you on my ass all the time either" she spoke back, she had a feeling they were going to back at it, but this time instead of getting more irritated with his little twin, he remained calm, or mostly calm, which surprised Nala and even freaked her out a bit.

"I'm not going to get into it with you again, I just need to know youre alright"

"I am Mheetu really"

"well with you going out with no warning how am I suppose to know?"

"gosh, I don't need a babysitter"

"I didn't say you needed one, I just said how was I suppose you know you where alright, and not kidnapped "

"were in the pride lands, I don't think much kidnapping goes on around here"

'but still" she was becoming annoyed with her brother, every time it was the same thing. If she didn't tell him she went out to go use the bathroom, she could have been, kidnapped, attacked, or fed on by hyenas. And thru the thought was kind, him asking her twenty questions all the time was utter frustrating!

"God Mheetu you're not my father so stop acting like it! if I want to go out I can go out and do as I dam well please. I don't need to go thru you or anyone for that matter, you have to let me on my own sometime!" the end of her rant came, and she could see the look on her brothers face. "Mheetu, Mheetu I'm sorry I didn't mean it-"

"no you're right I need to give you some space, take all the space you can!"

"Mheetu, I didn't mean…I'm sorry I was just upset"

"Upset…" he said flatly 'you upset why, I'm only doing what's best for you"

"Well, I- you're treating me like I'm your own child, when I'm not, I'm you're sister, you're **twin** sister which means I'm **exactly** as old as you" he rolled he eyes slightly, but he wasn't irritated with her.

"I kno, I kno I'm over protected of you, but Nala I have to be, you're my little sister, and like it or not we have no father figure here to protect us but me, and just me I'm not that flatter to have it, I would rather be more carefree like you are, but I can't and mom depends on me, and knowing where you are or who your with lightens my stress okay."

"I'm I that stressful?"

"To say the least **yes**, but it's not all your fault, aunts been nagging about it to me for months how responsible and careless I am" a light popped in Nala head, her aunt could persuade a lot of lions and make them think about themselves differently.

"You? Careless, please" she said walking over and sitting next to him " you keep everyone and everything in order here…you're like aunt Connie, but a nicer version…and I guy so…you get my point, plus you're easy to talk to" Mheetu raised his eyebrow 'okay, when I'm not talking about buys, you're easier to talk too" he laughed

"But she was right, back at home, you and mom where in trouble, and I had no idea I was oblivious. Mom and dad with their fighting, and I always left home to have you deal with it yourself, I shouldn't have left you, I was being selfish" nala did consider this, life at home with the original four of them was rough, when ever mom and dad got into it, Mheetu would leave, leaving Nala to deal with his furry "I was coward…"

"you where scared, I was scared too, at the same time you were smart enough too, getting out the den before anything went down…I was the stupid one and was too afraid to leave"

"I was horrible big brother"

"But you're a better one now, and a big brother I need!" he nuzzled him "you think aunt Connie would still be here by this point"

"Nope"

"Yea, and it's you're wise thinking that keeps me form choking her!" they both laughed "you're a good guy, and overly protective big guy, but still a good guy, I wouldn't trade you for the world"

"Really"

"Really….well maybe not anything, I don't know… I'm pretty hungry. I'd trade you for a rabbit right now" she teased

"oh that reminds me" he got up, leaving he for a moment then reappeared with a ice juicy snack 'here"

"Mheetu! Are you serious… when you get this!" asked the ecited younger sister

"30 mins ago, the little thing was hopping by so"

"And you're giving it to me?"

"Yea"

"What about you?"

"nah, it's yours"

" aww thank you thank you thank you!"

"yea yea whatever" he said pushing his hugging sister away " better eat it before I change my mind" he teased. She took that in mind, she knew her brother never played about food, so in no time she had finish the small treat. By this time both were sitting down, just resting

"So what, if you had that rabbit….that means you left the den too!"

"So" bushing it off

"You weren't suppose too young man" giving a cute argument with her brother

"And let you have all the fun, yea right"

"rebellion, I like it"

'course you would, you're the one the gets in all the trouble"

"nun uh!"

"ya uh!"

"nun uh!"

"ya uh!"

"nun-"

"please tell me I didn't walk into another argument" voiced and sweet outside voice

"mom!" both echoed, and totting over to her 'we're sorry about early mom" added nala nuzzling her ' right Mheetu?"

"yeaaa, even thru you have to admit that was a pretty surprised look on his fac- owe, I mean yea we're sorry" he eyed his sister who elbowed him.

'well im glad to hear that form both of you, and I'm sorry too. Letting Connie punish you like that I'm sorry"

"its fine mom" they both spoke

"Well here" she said giving them both a surprise a leg form today dinner

"Mom!" both cubs hugged her " thank you thank you thank you!"

"How you get it, aunt Connie charged her mind?" asked Nala

'now she wouldn't be your aunt if she did, would she?" both nodded to that " no I figured, staying in all day was punishment enough for you two, besides I knew by this time you would have figure things out between you" she eyes both of them

"Yes we did mom" answered Mheetu

"I'm glad, now hurry and eat this before Connie comes, and we are all in trouble" they all laughed, that night seemed like the first night the family seemed calm with each other. Their where to fussing with the siblings and that meant to fussing with the sister all was well. For now.

**Aw yea happy ending…for now, next chapter going to be hella packed with issue for Simba and Nala. Seems like time will be ticking faster than both cubs thought, especially when noise aunt Connie get her paw in the situation. please tell me what you thought, I start school tomorrow which means I'll be busy for a while…okay yea I'm probably going to still do these and push off homework lol, I know bad girl but I can't keep you guys waiting ****J**** that's just too cruel, don't forget to review! And turning tides last chapter will be up this week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-okay like I said, the drama in this chapter is too real, if you thought the first two where, then think again! Knowing that, it would be a major let down if it wasn't…anyways here is the next part enjoy!**

The sun rose for another peace day in the savannah. As all creatures found themselves waking up to the blue skies, yet, this morning wasn't so peaceful for one, you could say it was a rude awakening. And urgent rush one gets just before waking up, Nala found herself stumbling over her brother as she made a clear exist from the den.

"Ouch! Geesh, you wanna watch were you're going?" spoke the rude voice of a not so well morning lion.

"sorry i…"

"What's with you?"

"sto-" she skidded out the door, before her brother could even comprehend what she was going to say. However with his marvelous deducting skills, He was able to figure. As she left her mother approached him slowly.

"whats with her?" she asked

" uh, just a bad morning"

"is she sick?" she asked worried, looking out for her daughter

"naw, probably just something she ate-"

"Ate?" voiced Connie, not too far behind her sister "I thought I told you two not to eat"

"uh, no I mean, before then" he stammered a little, she eyed him. Not saying anything, she looked to her sister, but Sarafina avoided her gaze. She knew she sister was up to something. She dropped it. After a moment nala did come back to find everyone, already up and awake.

"Dear are you alright?" as Sarafina walking up to her, she took note her daughter was a little peaked eyed.

"Oh yea, my stomach was just acting up that's all"

"mmm okay, you sure?" she took nala soft check in her paw, Nala sighed with a smile

"Yes mom" she chimed playfully. Her sweet voice misleading her mother. Sarafina smiled back, thinking nothing of it.

"Okay, you two be safe and have a nice day" she chimed turning her only boy, who gave her a nonchalant look. That meant they would, and he wants her to do the same too…in his own way. She nodded to him "Connie you ready?" Connie nodded, and walked past her sister and children, they watched her leave first "okay, see you all later"

"Yup" Mheetu

"bye mom "Nala "have a nice day"

"I will!" she spoke over her shoulder, already out of the den the walking behind the older lioness. "you too!"  
"We will!" spoke Nala, with a smile, looking after her mother. She did put her mother words to mind, she hoped she'd have a nice day.

"goodie two paws"

"what?" asked Nala, looking back at her brother with a raised eyebrow

"You heard me, goodie two paws" he walked beside her, he bent down a teased her with a squeaky-nowhere near her sounding voice _" have a good day"_

"ha okay, for of all, I don't sound like that and second, I didn't say have a good day, I said have a nice day"

"And the difference is?"

"Nice is better than good"

"Like I said" he spoke as she began to walk outside " goodie two paws"

"Please, you say it too, well said it"

"I still do, just in a…cooler macho way, ya know" he gave her the same expression he did his mother

"…mmm no I don't" she playfully blew him off, and followed him out the door

"Lame…" he teased, smiling back at her, she rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out when he wasn't looking. Her brother was just a pest to her for no reasons some times, but she loved him for it, anyways. As the norm they went to the main hang out where the gang usually resides to. Where they talked away the day and did for playing about of course.

"Hey" voiced Tojo, "let play tag" him random outburst had everyone looking at him.

"Tag?" voiced tama "what do we look like, cubs?"

"It'll be fun, come on" he persuaded getting up

"fine, im in" voiced Malka

"me too" voiced Nala, Simba, Mheetu and Kula, leaving all but tama to fall for the 'peer pressure

"oh come on tam you have to now, its 6 against 1"

'So"

"Well peer pressure you, until you join us" voiced Malka playing and jabbing her shoulder over and over again " . " the voice almost robot like. that made the others laugh, as tama finally gave into the childish game.

"Ok fine fin, I'm in," she bellowed annoyed, yet still smiling after. All gathering in the middle of a clear area she voiced 'ok, who's it?"

'umm…" he voiced looking around the circle for a victim 'Simba it" tagging the unsuspecting lion on his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Grey boulders base!" voiced Tojo as he and the other dispersed in a running chaos. Simba looked around eyeing everyone who had already began. Kula and Tojo were already done, he didn't was to even mess with Mheetu, and he didn't go after Nala, not because it would be the obviously to go after his girlfriend, but because she was pretty dam fast as well. So it was his cousin and Malka. Either of which he darted after. The Tojo made it to the base and watched as the young prince chased the others and watched as his friends scattered. He was soon followed by Kula and Nala. The game was very busy and hectic with lions hunting each other at full speed, everyone was into it. So into it, they didn't noticed Nala dash off. And the ones that didn't thought she was playing the game.

"Where she going? Asked Kula "base is over here"

"oh great…" said Mheetu to himself, yet loud enough that Tojo and Kula could hear. He followed after his sister. And left the two puzzled.

'Where's he going?"

"I don't know" said Tojo, replying to her.

Meanwhile Nala had dashed herself into some away cover as she again found herself emptying her stomach for the second time today. She was disgusted with it, the thought, the sight, the smell, everything.

"eww, that's bad…" she commented under her breath. Looking at half dissolved food, made her stomach cringe even more. As she heaved again, placing her paw over her mouth, trying to keep something in her stomach.

"You alright?" spoke a voice a stern familiarly voice from behind, snapping the young lioness back and surprising her a little. She turned to see her aunt behind her, looking at her with a concerned expression . Nala stumbled to from some words "I said are you alright?"

"Uh yea..Yea" she nodded her head rapidly

"You sure, this is the second time this has happened in one day" she noted, eyeing her "you feeling all right?"

"Yes ma'ma"

"I don't know, you look a little peaked eyed" she walked slightly forward, and the lioness a tad back. Causing her to grow spucious "nala, are you hiding something? You're acting very odd"

"No ma'ma nothing at all"

"You aren't lying to me child?" and it wasn't even a question, more like a direct statement, a statement from the one family member that always seems to intimidate you. Everyone has that family member; you can't seem to lie too, because you know it won't be worth it. Besides you're too scared to lie to them anyways.

"n-no auntie"

"Okay?" she eyed uncertainly " you know we don't do lying in the family" Nala nodded, her aunt gave her family the **golden rules** to follow, or her golden rules to follow by law, and they have mange to break every single one of them. " you can run along now " she dismissed her, like she was some cub in trouble, just being released form punishment and warned to remain good.

"yes ma'ma" nodding quickly nala tooted away in the opposite direction. 'phew…" she comment, stopping for a moment to thank the kings, she hadn't mention anything earlier that would have given her away. " that's was a close one-"

"Hey nala, where you've been"

"Dying and almost getting caught puking my brains out…" she comments simply, and with no real care of how it sounded

"ew" comment her brother " by who, passerby?"

"Worse, auntie"

"auntie" he spoke exaggerated

"yea, she was walked up behind me, and I hadn't noticed"

"that's was close"

"yea, I'm just glad I didn't say anything that would ahev given me away"

_"Yea, that would be bad…"_ the way he said, this didn't seem so convincing to her, and she looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, that it would be bad, that's all"

"Well, it didn't sound like you meant it that way"

"Will I did" he said, blowing her off, he knew she was going to go somewhere with this.

"No really, what did you mean by that?"

"nothing"

"Mheetu!" she nagged his name walking faster to catch up with him "what did you mean-"

"I told you, nothing, I meant what I said" he spoke cutting her off. She didn't take that as an answer. The answer she wanted, which was the truth. She rudely stepped in front of him and asked again

"Mheetu, I'm not buying it, now tell me what you meant!" she demanded, was stood eyeing him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, there was no, getting around it… well with her.

"Fine, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to tell someone, at least mom-"

"No, I can't do that, and you know it. She'll kill me, there no, if , ands or buts about it"

"Come on you don't know that"

"Yes I do! Beside why would you want me to tell her? So Simba and I can both get in trouble" Mheetu didn't like that his sister was completely missing the obvious.

"Trust me as much as I wished for that to happen" he spoke sarcastically " you're missing the big picture. There's a baby in you, you need to get a check up, or looked at, I don't know what you lioness do, but I know you need one. I mean Nala you don't even know how far along you are. Now you're over here puking your brains out every second, I think that means something"

"It nothing"

"It something nala and you know it"

"It just some morning sickness, it's completely normal to not hold down food "

"You don't get the fact that you can't seem to hold down **any** food" he barked at her. "Which is why you should see someone"

"I don't want anyone to know" she chimed

"Well you at least need to **know**, and figure something out fast. You already know where leaving soon, I don't understand why you're acting like nothing happening, fooling and playing around"

"I was just having fun, you were too!"

"I have luxury "he stated clearly " you don't"

"But that's not fair…"

"Life's not fair" she sighed, be hated getting talked down by her brother "I but the last thing I want to see is something happen to you, because you didn't take any action" she didn't say anything, only toying with the grass under her feet. Her brother drew frustrated because he knew she was blocking him out. "Ugh, fine. Come on. Let's head back" he rushed her, she walked a few paces behind.

"There you two are, we were worried you just ran off" chimed Kula, voicing over to the twins who were making their way back to the group, who had seemed to finish their game of tag. Spotting nala Simba rose, and totted her to her, he could sense something was off.

"Hey you alright?-"  
"she's fine" stated Mheetu rudely towards him, and still walking.

"Don't mind him, he's mad at me" nala explained her brother one of those lions, that when he's mad at one person, it's really the whole world.

"Oh" that explained it for him "well, are you alright anyway?"

"Yea, I'm fine" she smiled at him, her bright blue eyes covering up. In a way she did feel fine, and she was fine, however, there is just something, off in her. And she can tell she just doesn't have a clue what it could be.

"hey, you guys never told us what happened after you left the other day" chimed Tojo " I want to know, it looked like you twos moms was doing to kill you" the one always wanting to know the news, along with Kula. Just in a more reserved way.

"Nothing we left and went home"

"And that all, you guys didn't get talked to?"

"Well duh, we did" voiced Mheetu.

"I mean the way your mother looked I thought at least one of you would come back with a black eye, or missing ear"

"I second that!" chimed Malka, laughing . the twins looked to each other then back at their friends

"Nope, but we did get lectured to by your aunt" spoke nala; laying next to Simba, they were all laying in a round circle.

"Yeah" added Mheetu "some ' I suffer you suffer crap'" Mheetu scoffed as he thought of his aunt

"Meaning?" asked Kula

"If **Nala** screws up I go hungry-"

"Or if **you** screw up" she counter argued

"Yea, not going to happen" she struck her tongue out at him, as he rolled his eye at her.

"Man that's rough" spoke Malka, thinking of it himself, he'd go crazy if his freedom was determined by another sibling, good things he the only cub.

"Yea I can't stand her…"

" you better watch it " nala warned "she's going punch you in your face one of these days"  
"hmp, not if I punch her first" he chimed, they laughed jokily, knowing full well Mheetu would never lay a paw on his aunt or any lioness of that matter, but his dislike of her was great to say the least.

**"** I call second" nala teased

"You guys are terrible, she you're aunt" spoke the ever so wise tama

"Ha, She called Mheetu a Muppet once"

"Oh my god, yes…that ugh" she spoke burying his head into her paws, remembering the laughing event. Well the event in which his aunt called him out.

"Ha, dude a Muppet?!" chimed all the boys at once, it was pretty funny hearing it.

"Why?" laughed Kula, bewilder. Mheetu wasn't going to answer that, it was too embarrassing.

"because he-" he felt a strong urge come from her lower body again, making her pause in mid sentence, she tried to roll with it, but it wasn't working "because he….excuse me!"

"Nala!" voiced Simba looking after her, and getting up as she ran away from the group again.

"Oh great…" chimed her brother, slowly and painfully totting after his sister. Meeting up to her, he could see her 'morning sickness' wasn't getting better throughout the day. She had turned to face him, worried eyes, because she knew he was watching. He turned swiftly, his mind already set on what she was going to, or he make her. She knew it as well and rushed after him. But her stomach was so hallow it felt weird to engage in any running activity. "Hey baby daddy!" chimed Mheetu meeting back with the group. Causing the group, well Tojo and Malka to laugh slightly. Simba paid them no mind as she walked over to met him.

"Yea?" he asked and mentally rolling his eyes at them.

"You're taking my sister to Rafiki ok?"

"um, sure…she okay?" as Mheetu was about to answer nala finally came, eyes were on her and she paused slightly. She looked to her brother who was already having conversation with her boyfriend. And the look on Mheetu face seemed satisfied, which is why she began to worry.

"glad for you to join us darling" he teased, she rolled her eyes " Simba going to take to see someone okay-"

"But I don't want to"

"I didn't ask you what you wanted, did I?" he smartly responded

" you can't make me go" he spoke with utter sass, and eyed him as if wanting him to say something.

"I'm not, you'll be volunteering" he spoke with a loving smile o his face, the others as well as Simba just had to stand back and watch. No one could get in the way of these two. However hearing his response nala wasn't impressed and batted her eyes, except her brother wasn't finish yet "… because when I tell mom how you've been doing, she get worried and drag you up there herself"

" ' ."

"Try me" he bent down to her face, testing her. she was mad, but she wasn't stupid, and wasn't going to risk that happening.

"Fine! I'm going you happy now, come on Simba" he smiled at her frustration, it was for her own good, and this was his own way of making sure it happened, their relationship is a tricky one. He walked back to his friends, who waited for him as well. Needless to say they were going to talk. But Mheetu has a defenses of why he always give his sister tough love, instead of being a normal big brother. He did this, Simba and nala were walking along pride rock trail, Simba ahead of her. Nala wasn't saying anything, she was still mad at her brother.

"why the face/" asked simba, looking back at her.

"Mheetu just- he ugh!"

"He's only looking out for you"

"so I'm always told" she mentally rolled her eyes " I just wish sometimes he didn't it differently I guess"

"well if anything, it's for the best, he's right you should get looked at, ya know for the cub" Simba sounded a lot like her brother, and it was funny to her how they seem so much alike.

"I know…I just, oh I don't know" she sighed, unable to think of what she wanted to do with herself and the cub. "I'm afraid what will happen when this comes out" she confirmed

" I understand, but we still have to do something" his words always meant something to her, the way he spoke to her, always made her feel like he understood, and if he didn't then he would at least try. He was always clam with everything, peaceful with everything, and he loved that about him. He didn't let his hotheadedness get to him, at least not as much as her. "And I feel this way it'll get us closer to telling our parents, ya know" he added

"I guess so…" he slowed down and playfully rubbed her against her, she wanted to push him away but she couldn't get her too, she loved his presence and support. " I don't even think it the being pregnant that scares me, I think it's just telling others" he nodded; she doubted that he understood, but at least he tried. When they finally made it to the wise monkey's tree they called his name

"Rafiki!" announced Simba, stepping forward some. He got no answer. And looked at Nala.

"helloooo?!" and she again got no answer. So together looking at each other they figured they might as well put two and two together.

"RAFIKI!" both young adults announced, and this time they got a response. It might not have been the one they hoped for.

"WAT! WHO BE CALLIN RAFI- oh young prince!" in a few seconds the mandrill found himself climbing down from his tree top. And greeted the pair, they nodded together in return. "ooo you two look more an more like a king and queen each day" he teased, saying how they bowed at the same time and similar, very poise and together. Simba thru training, but for nala it came natural.

"Thanks…" they again said in unions, weird right?

"wat bring you two here today? Oh sorry bout early Rafiki not kno w it was you" he chimed, wiping some dust off him from the climb down.

"uh, we came here because nala wasn't feelings so good…" he looked to nala to see if she wanted to say anything, she held her tongue " she been having some stomach issue"

"oh dat that's nothing, Rafiki well fix you. Did yea happening to eat anything dear?" motioning his arms for her to come over to him. She looked over to Simba with hesitation, but he nodded giving her a thumps up. Or okay. Then she walked forward, where he proceeded to give her a regular check up. With you know, eyes, ears, teeth the whole thing. While still examining her he explained "that might wat be making you sick" well now the time if even to tell nala figured, she took in a deep breath to calm her anxiousness before she told the old wise mandrill.

"No, that's not it. It because I'm pregnant…" nala slightly closed her eyes for preparation for his reaction, but there was none, in fact Rafiki thought he had miss heard her, and just chimed what she said until it clicked.

"Oh, yea because you're pregnant- PERGNANT! What child!" his old eyes widen, as he looked to her. She nodded uneasily at him. "no no you can't be, ya playing an old game on Rafiki?!" however nobody was laughing at the joke then. And he didn't have a smirk on his face, he just had a bewilder expression.

"No sir…" she answered

"wow…" he said, taking a few steps back and looking at the soon to be mother lioness of only two years, and not even fully two!

"We came here, also for a little help. Rafiki nala and I don't quiet what step to take next" added the red maned male. "Rafiki?" the old man still lay in awe of the situation, did young teenage pregnancy not happen a lot in the pride lands thought nala.

"oh sorry Rafiki just, he just cant think of ya two becoming parents. After all ya still kids ya self, and soo young, so young. Ya have a whole life ahead of ya, wat where ya thinkin?!" he didn't make a fuss, he just wanted to know what was going on in the heads of thee two kids at the certain time.

"we didn't plan on this to happen Rafiki"

" it just…happened" chimed simba

"Happened, that wat da all say" Rafiki, knew what the young male meant, but still a cub, and at their age. Things like this just don't…happen. He walked back to Nala and gave her a more proper examine, now knowing the 'problem' with her. "lots of things happen boy" while speaking to Simba, he was still examining and feeling Nala stomach. And she was just in the mids of these two talking. 'turst meh, lots, but a cub son?"

"I kno Rafiki I kno, this wasn't the best move on your part, but what else can we do, it's already done"

"well, dat be right" when his hands left nala small swollen underbelly, that was hardly noticeable to unvigilant eyes. He put his hands on his hips. "ya be alittle far along, aleast a month"

"…month?!" they both said, a little taken aback form the news. They hadn't assume that they be that far along in the pregnancy, and saying how lions are only pregnant for three and a half month. That left them with really two months to prepare for the cub….and all the stuff that came with it.

"…that's…that's a little farther along than I thought" chimed nala, in a slight dismay. And Rafiki added information didn't make her or Simba load lighter.

"And from wat I felt… I could be wrong, but we could be seeing multiple births. Which is way ya cant having these stomach issue, and will probably get worse, meh don't suggest ya take any medication thro."  
"what... I can't just keep throwing up like this"

"well ya don't have any choice dear, ya doing thru changes and alots of them. Some symptoms might be cramping, meh highly doubt spotting, since ya dis far along."

"What's spotting?" asked Simba, trying to understand the conversation.

"Just sum ble-"

"Yea never mind" yea he didn't need to know that stuff "forget I even asked" trying to not feel awkward and uncomfortable, for both of them.

"Milk glands will start becoming heavier, might fill fatigue, Nausea, craving, dizziness, headaches…numerous thing" he chimed finally not wanting to complete over whelm her, but her face completely said, she was buried 12 feet deep

"..You mean I have go thru all that?"

"Most likely, if not all…ya young so it might be all of dem, since was body tyrna to understand what's goin on"

"with no medince…"

"No, further examination will be needed I don't want to risk anything."

"…now I have this and telling my mother to look forward too" spoke young teenager under her breath.

"wat…ya two haven't told da king and queen?!"

"Not exactly" spoke Simba "well we're waiting for the right moment"

"and wen da ya two think dat will be, when the cubs here" Rafiki folded his arms over his chest, he knows these two know better and should have told the first day they knew. Keeping secret never ends well. His voice a little sarcastic but still implying the seriousness in his tone " ya need to tell them as soon as you two get home, no buts about it, you keep dis in. it will be an even more bigger spill when it gets out" the two nodded in understanding. And he was right, but which one of them wanted to tell their parents they are broken traditional rules before marriage. 'now, you two go back home and wen ya tell your parents den come back to meh okay, I'd be glad ta help. Rafiki just can't do this behind ya folks back, after all it s family matter, not to mention nala ya mother will knows a lot more about cub rasin den me, so ya better off telling her for your own sake…ya understand?"

"yea, we understand" Simba, walking besides nala " come on, let head back. Thanks Rafiki" his tone wasn't dry, but it wasn't as lively as he hoped it be. His knew the two were scared stiff but, they had to take responsibility. By this time evening was knocking of the pride lands door. The setting sun casted a shadow in front of them as they walked along the path, neither spoke on the quiet path. Only glances now and then. When they finally got back their friends were already gone and settled for the night, but Mheetu stayed awaiting his sister, getting up and approaching the couple when they came into view.

"So how'd it go?"

"Ok" said nala simply, walking towards her brother. She wanted to get home and not to tell her mother right away, but o just sit down and think about her life again, before and now after. This will change everything.

"fine, lets head home" she walked ahead of him, after walking few paces after Mheetu stopped and turn around to still see Simba watching her leave. Thru he didn't really have a reason to hate the guy, he still detested him. But the guys not bad, so out of the manly respected Mheetu nodded to him, and Simba did back. Feeling content for now, he too went home, leaving the area. As the two were making their way back home, taking the normal path thru some tall tree and brushes, Nala felt a pinching twinge come from her upper stomach.

"Owe!" she stated, stopping in her tracks. Her brother looked to her with a raised eyebrow "stomach crap" she explained simply. He nodded, knowing exactly how they feel. It didn't last no more than a second and the two went back to walking home.

"ya know, you can get medicine for that right"  
"I know that, I just can't have any yet"

"Why?"

"Rafiki said he didn't want to because he needs mother consent" she explained looking at him.

"Why that's?"

"Because it could possible give complications to the cub I guess."

"well what about the throwing up, what he give you for that?"

"nothing, I can't have anything until moms says I can"

"Well you better lie and said she did because I don't want to see you throw up every second of the day. I like my lunch thank you"

"ha ha very funny, but I can't lie to him"

"Well then tell the truth"

"That's means I have to tell mom"

"Then do it"

"But what if I disappoint her, I can't tell her"

"Yes you can"

"It not that simple, if it was I would have done it already!" she suddenly snapped, her brother persistence getting to her.  
"It nala, just come on out with it!"  
"What? You just want me to go on up to her and say, mom I'm pregnant!"

"I knew it…" the two turned suddenly to see a shadowy figure appear from eh brushes. A sacred finally appeared both of them as they found who it was, their loveably, caring, understanding… aunt." I knew you were hiding something" she walked forward, demanded their attention.

" aunt…we were talking ab-"

"Save it!" she hissed, nothing wanting to hear any of the bullshit they were about to make up "I knew you two were hiding something, I just couldn't put my paw on it and now…wow. Nala I even asked you want was wrong, why would you lie to me?" the young female say nothing, she was locked into a stare with her aunt, and her aunt was winning, the cub began to panic. 'Well, answer me"

"Relax auntie" stepped in her brother " she was goin to tell everyone sooner, she just ne-"

"Oh stay out of it!" she narrowed her eyes at him " as far as I'm concerned you're in it as deep as she is. I mean do you two even realize what's this means for this family? Where you even thinking? Do you even think! I hope you have some sort of plan for yourself. Because I know I'm not going to pay my due for your screw up. I mean do even know who the father is-"

"Hey back off!" stated Mheetu, stepping towards his aunt. She was carrying this out of line, integrating her, accusing her except Connie kept on going with her hash words.

"God I hope it wasn't Malka, or that Tojo boy…kings forbid you have sense enough and it's a princes cub" nala looked away her eyes watering, utter nothing. Her aunt could determine by her reaction that it was in fact the future king baby. "You, you have to be kidding me? Have you lost your mind?! "

"you're acting like this is her fault-"

"it might as well be, no one else is commanding her to open her legs like that, and with your upbringing, shame on you!" her words, drove into nala. Causing her to whither within herself. She hadn't known her aunt to be this cruel or anyone in that matter to be this harsh with her, and she didn't know how to take it. It being her fault? Her being the dumb and ruining the family. That's pretty spiteful to put on the mind of an already frightened teenager to say the least, If not determinately to her overall self-esteem. "Wait until your mother find out, by kings she'll have a heart attack!" her words and action where over exaggerated. "Just wait until she finds out-"

"NO!" voiced the young lioness form her terrified trance. Yes her mother would have to find out, but not like this, not this way. For sure she would have more than a heart attack, she might even die.

"What do you mean no, don't be foolish child" stated the two, narrow eyed aunt. Who seemed to revel in seeing them in a desperate situation. Seeming as if she felt certain dominance over to two cubs to usual free willed and voice their opinion." You're going to tell her, you can't keep this from my sister and have her look a fool, who can't control her children. I for one won't let you"

**" I can't control what?"** voiced a incoming soft voice, a voice that usually made nala day whenever she heard it, but not today. Today that voice was a utter nightmare "what about my children Connie?" voiced a concerned mother. Mheetu and Nala stood dead still as they saw her appear from the shadows. "What's going on?" she looked to her children, who darted their eyes at each other for something to say. Sarafina could feel the tension and desperation in the air. This was troubling to her.

"Sara, you came just in time, your little daughter has something to tell you" she put nala right on the spot, hoping she would just come out with it. "Isn't that right Nala?" the creamy young lioness, could only get utter utters from her lips, as she frozen with fear. Her mother could see something was completely off with her fun loving, daughter and concern was heard all over her features.

"Nala, honey wasn't wrong?!" walked towards her daughter. Nala bit her lip in refusal and her mother brought her paw up to her daughter cheek for support "sweetie?"

'go on, own up to it" barked Connie from her side. Impatience as nala seemed to take her good time to tell her mother, which boiled Connie even more. Not only does the child have to nerve to fool around to comeback pregnant, but keep this a secret, expecting it to be just fine.

"I uh, mom….I-"

" she hasn't got all day, and neither do you-"

"Hush Connie!" snapped her mother, turning over her shoulder to face her sister. She was doing too much, and obviously her daughter was having troubles already her braking at her wasn't going to make it any better. She turned back to her wide eye teary daughter. "Sweetie?" she cooed wishing for the answer." It okay you can tell me" the lioness took in a deep breath to settle her nerves.

"Mom" she spoke softly, almost inaudible "i-im pregnant…" it didn't seem to stick to Sarafina of what her little girl had just told her, so she asked her again.

"y-your what?" she asked baffled

"…I'm going to be a mom…mom" she stated uneasily. At that moment Sarafina dropped her paw form her child face and stepped back.

'y-you, you're lying right? That can't be…" Sarafina trying to make sense of this, her daughter having a baby. Their no way, nala wasn't into boys and knew better than to make a simply mistake as this "t-tell me you're lying" nala didn't answer, so again she asked, a tone more demanded, and forward. "Tell me!" all Nala did was nodded to confirm her answer.

"She even went to Rafiki herself, and he confirmed it as well" this was all too much for the single mother to handle right now. How can her daughter be pregnant she's just a child, she hasn't been out and learned anything for herself yet…she hasn't even had a real life yet her own life! And now she going to be a mother with no experience no nothing, and to top it off Sarafina had wanted them to leave that week and go back to their pride. She can't bring her daughter back like this, who to say what will happen to her, and how will her father think of this? She wanted to take them back so they could form a new relationship with him and her too! Now what will he say to her now that their daughter having a baby. He'll probably take them away from her! as this a more hushed thru the mother kind as she started wide eyed at her daughter.

"H-how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry mommy" Nala cooed "…I-I didn't mean for this to happen…honest" she cried, knowing her mother was disappointed in her, it could be told form the look in her eyes, besides the shock. It was as if Nala had failed her mother by letting her down in a way she couldn't explained, the feeling crushed her. "mom please…" tears escaping her blue eyes, staining her cheek.

"Go home" stated Sarafina "just go home" she said again " I need time to think" nala said nothing, the feeling that her own mother didn't even want to look at her killed her, with no fight she did as she was told. Until her aunt voiced her thoughts once again.

"Home?" she stated " Sarafina you're letting her go back home, why? To talk about it? so you can coo to her that everything will be alright? she's pregnant with the king and queen grandcub!" with added news was another double whammy. She was carrying the prince cub?!

"what…" she spoke distantly

"That's right, she carrying the future king heir, if you can even call this cub an heir, because it's unofficial. I hope you realize that this will not only affect us, but the king and queen as well. You think they want some fake heir on their paws? Not to mention how that would make them and this pride look" her words hit Sarafina, she was right. If this causes any trouble they can surely have them exiled from their lands, and if things back at home to ablaze, then they will have nowhere to go!

"I…" Sarafina began, but couldn't find it within her to say anything.

"I can tell you what you need to do; you need to kick her out. Obviously she's grown enough" this took both siblings aback and Nala grew fearfully of her place in the family. Mheetu grew angry, for his aunt and her controlling. She was taking this too far, there's no way in hell she was going to kick his sister out, because she felt the need to.

"Okay that's just crazy, you're kidding me right. You're not able to kick Nala out!" he voiced, getting his aunt attention

"Have you ever known me to 'kid' boy. she clearly wanted this, she knew what her actions were. I'm only helping her grow up and taking responsibilities of her actions" she stated as if this where a matter-of –facts kind of thing. His aunt had lost it, and Mheetu was going to make sure she didn't destroy their whole family.

"You've lost your dam mind-"

"Mheetu!"

"no you've lost your dam mind!" Connie unleashed face slapped Mheetu across the face, scaring nala half to death and putting their mother in even more shock, she family was falling apart right in front of her eyes, and she was power self to do anything. " approach me like that, I'm not your mother I will beat any unruly child!" she barked, her slap stringing his right eye, as he cover it and winced in pain. " how she put up with it beyond me!" she turned away from him, and snapped her attention now the distraught lioness, who still stood frozen where she was crying in fear " and as for you, I'll say it since you're mother doesn't have to backbone to, get out! You are not welcome here GET OUT!" heartbroken Nala had no choice, but to run away from the family that was no more.

"Nala!" Mheetu bellowed, as he started to run after her. he turned when he heard his aunt voice. " what's wrong with you, you've destroyed this family!" Connie seemed unphased by his words

"I destroy this family, please; it was destroyed to begin with. when you're mother left Cyrus to come here! You all had a perfect life lioness dream off. She's the one that threw it away!" Mheetu was silence by her statement, not because it was true, but because anything mentioning his father always struck a core with him. and watched threw narrows eyes as she walked away. He was fuming, livid. His whole family had just fallen apart, leaving him to wonder about himself now. Anything that lay in his way would feel this furry, and the only thing that still stay there was his mother. What still stood silenced and He snapped at her

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO LET HER JUST THROW THIS FAMILY AWAY AND NOT EVEN DO ANYTHING! YOU'RE PATHETIC!" he stormed passed her and of into the dying sunlight. Hallow Sarafina just remain asking herself

"…what have I done?"

In the royal den Simba sat with his parents. They could tell he was avoiding any eye contact with them, and that the last few days he has been a little off. As if he were hiding something, parents or not they were the king and queen it was their business to find out what was happening in their kingdom.

"Son?" Mufasa stated, grabbing his attention, form his rambled thoughts

"huh?"

"Are you okay? You seem to have something on your mind" he confirmed, lying across from him.

"Me? Oh no no no, I'm fine it just…" he began but didn't know if it was the right time to tell them, after all he feared if Nala hadn't told her mother by now, and then there would be another mess on their paws.

"Just what?" he asked Simba, played with his mane

"Just…"

"Simba, are you hiding something form us dear?" asked the wise queen Sarabi. He looked to his mother, which shared the same mind as him in many ways. he tried to think of something quick, but her mothers intuition beat him " is it about that fight you and Mheetu had the other day?" by this time the king and queen had asked everyone who was the male that fought their son, you know, just in case anything happened again they would know who to look at.

"Sort of"

"Yes, what was that about Simba?" ask the large male calmly, his wife sitting right beside him, looking at their son as if he were a regular lion coming to them and trying to explain something to the royals, which he was. " it's not like you to pick fights with others, I know, because I taught you that" stated the king

"Yes father, and I wasn't…it just something's happened, and it upset Mheetu"

"Well that had to be something bad, if he were to attack you" concluded Sarabi

'it wasn't bad, it was unexpected" he tried to word the words right.

"unexpected? Like a rumor or joke" Sarabi suggested, Simba sighed, wishing it were a rumor or joke he heard about to make Mheetu want to kill him. Simba silence was getting to the kings curiosity, pecking at it, each time he avoided a gaze or prolonged a question.

"well " he stated firmly " I for one, want to know what going on in my kingdom, and if you are hiding something that's brothering you son then just tell me and I'll help you" his father words, did seem to help. Maybe telling him about he and nala situation, maybe, just maybe he would understand. However that was doubtful since his father followed the traditions like a book, but he still had that hope.

"Ok" he began with a sigh " I do have something t tell you dad I .." as he began there was a soft whimpering that hang in his ears as it got closer. And it soon caught the attention of the royal couple as well. When the lioness came thru the entry, Simba heart dropped as he rushed over to the crying lioness "Nala!" his voiced carrying concern " what's wrong?!"

"t-they kicked me out Simba…" she answered almost inaudible

"What?!…"his voice carrying shock

"She…she kicked me out…"she sobbed into his mane. The news took him and his on looking parents as a surprise. There no way this could have happened?!

"Nal..." he said, bring her into a hug, trying to comfort the broken lioness with an embrace. Soon Mufasa and Sarabi walked towards their son, who still held the young lioness in his arms. Concerns and perplexity wasn't the only thing written on their face, Shock and a whole lot more as their too.

"Simba what's going on?"Order the king, this voice broke the young couple up as they looked to the ruler of the kingdom " I want an explanation now, why was Nala kicked out of her home?" the two looked to one another, now was the time to tell if any. However , Sarabi could sense that whatever was going on with the child was obviously too much, and she didn't need any more added to the stress she already has.

"Come here child" Sarabi motioned, as nala slowly walked towards her "come, let's go outside for some air okay?" Nala wiped her eyes and followed suit, looking to Simba when they were walking down the steps. Simba looked back at her with pleading eyes and she didn't the same.

"Simba!" he father asked again, startling the young male for a moment, before he realized it was just his father. "what is going on?" he closed his eyes and let out a breath. Preparing himself, it nala mother was to act like that, when who knows how his father would do.

"Ok, you're not going to like this but…dad" he stated "you're going to be a grandfather…"

**Ok so how was it? sorry for the wait like I said I started school, and I'm getting too lazy to update frequently…sorry! Hopefully this chapter was drama packed like I said, the ending was more or less. Dang auntie Connie just took it upon herself to kick nala out, so what's she's going to do? And sorry Sarafina just trying to comprehend all of this, this will put the family trip on hold….if you can even call them a family any more, like Mheetu said she let Connie destroy the family. Ew poor Simba wonder want the kings gonna say about this!? Figure crossed its better than nala's . **


	5. Chapter 5

- **Oh boy oh boy oh boy, ok now Mufasa knows, well is going to find out. Let's see how he takes this sudden news shall we? yes we shall ****J**

" I'm what?!" spoke the king with a heavy confused tone, that made this son nervous…just a tad more." what did you say?"

"thhaatt….you're going to be a grandfather" he spoke with a slight twinge in his face, not knowing what his father was going to do next. and when his father didn't respond at first Simba felt relief, but then a worried feeling came over him, this shouldn't be happening he thought his father should be saying something. " dad I-"

"What do you mean I'm going to be a grandfather!?" his voice rising or lowering with each roar. And suddenly getting up and towering over his only son. Simba rising up as well in fear of his father actions. 'Simba how-"

"What's going on in there is everything ok?" interrupted the queen, curious to her husband's shouting, which normally wasn't like him.

"It's fine dear…" spoke Mufasa tiredly, turning to the side he tried to clam himself to an approachable demeanor again. Breathing in an out and closing his eyes very tightly with a half angry half tried expression. This was a plate on the kings' shoulders he didn't need. "ugh" he sighed to himself, Simba approached him slowly.

"Dad?" he asked, concern showing in his red orbs. "Dad I'm sorry" Mufasa didn't respond "did you hear me, I'm s-"

"Sorry? is that all you have to say for yourself, to explain everything!"

"Dad I kno-"

"No! Son you don't know, you don't know anything!" his heavy words hitting his son "great kings…"

"Look dad im sorry-"

"Sorry won't cut it!" again Mufasa cutting off his son form explaining, which was beginning to get on the young princes nerves." I mean, do you even realize what you're saying what you're do- how could you just-"

"dad, if you let me explain then-"

"I don't want to hear anything form you Simba!"

" ada if you'll just li-"

"NO!"

"Aren't **you** the one always telling me to listen! Always try to understand and reason with others!" comment his son " and never let my feelings cloud my judemnt!"

"Yes but-"

"Then do the same for me!" he argued, the red mane lion turned away, his son had a point. He hadn't stopped and listens to a single thing Simba has or was trying to say to him. "Dad, did you he-"

"I heard you Simba!" he didn't shout, yet he was very harsh, he just needed his son to not talk for a second so he could clear his head. So he could be more reasonable, for him and his son's sake. And all the animal in the kingdom. Simba stood quiet and waiting for the permission or a sign that said his father was ready to talk. " I'm sorry Simba I just can't- a cub Simba?!" the young teen male shook his head.

"I know this is hard to take…and you're probably **really **mad and **really **confused about what to do, well so am I…." he spoke " I know this decision wasn't the best … and I wanted to tell you sooner, we just- I couldn't get myself too"

Mufasa sat back down and took a deep breath, figuring what he should say or do next. Simba mimicked his father as concentration was written all over his face.

"How long have to know about this son?"

"Two or three days…" he answered, looking at him.

"I see…and I assume this Nala girl is your girlfriend?" he asked looking to his son. he nodded and answered the question truthfully.

"Yea she is…"

"H-how long have you tow been together, I mean to **do this**"

"A little under a year"

"A year!" he spoke surprised, unaware of his son secret life of dating and apparently mating. " why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship with her?"

"I don't know, I didn't know how to talk to you about it I guess. With you and mom already having plans for me, and her mother not wanting her to be distracted with boys... I didn't know how to tell you…plus I figured it was a simple crush, and I'd get over her but-"

"But?"

"We got closer and stayed together" he confirmed. Mufasa rose and surprisingly went and sat next to Simba, who just barely reached his height, and nowhere near his size. He sat by and tried to be a comfort for his son, as best he could. Simba let out a small sigh. "and I really like her dad, and now I feel so…so stupid"

"well son, I would have appreciated it more if you would have told me with sooner, yes I understand your mother and I have future plans for you but…you didn't have to keep his a secret form me Simba."

"I know, and I'm sorry" he could tell his son meant every word, that his boy was truly lost at this point.

"So, what are you two plans?" he asked "what do you plan on doing with her regarding the cub?" Simba shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know, we went to Rafiki earlier. And he said she and the baby look good for being a month along-"

"A month along Simba?!" he stated, cutting off his son once hearing that news.

"She didn't know dad…" Mufasa let out a tried, boy that son of his. 'but I told her I wanted to be in the cub life as much as possible" he added, letting his father know his commitment. "I want to help her with everything- at least what I can, so she won't feel alone" the old king thought hard of the right decision to make for his. His son and girlfriend had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Parenthood, they're barely two! They're babies themselves. How he couldn't let the outside pressures get to him. I mean if words gets out of his son unwed locked child. How could he get or keep the others to respect him, as their king, and the respect they will give his son? Deep thinking had to be made for this, and once the child was here then what? He and Sarabi raise him/her so it looks legit, and they don't have random unheir cubs being born.

"ugh Simba…." he breathed " I don't like what you've done" then looking directly at his son, who reflection sat in his eye " you put your mother and I in a tricky situation, not you mention you and Nala, and I thought you'd know better. But, as you're father I'll do what I can" he rested with that. joy and relief not to mention gratitude filled the teens features, and before he could get too joyous his father left him with this " now Simba, I'm expecting you to keep you're part of the deal as I will mine. However I **can't** grantee anything, understand"

"Yes dad"

"Can we come in now?" added a voice from outside the den, two figures slowly walked in. they were met half way my Mufasa who had went forward to talk with his mate and head advisor. "Go on and sit down Nala" chimed Sarabi; the young lioness nodded and did as she was requested. Leaving the husband and wife to talk." so, I'm guessing you know the news with these two" she chimed looking up at her handsome husband. as they walked outside for mom privacy.

"Yes" he dragged out

"Dramatic much?" she asking, knowing full well hearing the news from Nala nearly made her world stop.

"hmp, could you tell form my screaming?" he asked looking down at her.

"Well that, and Nala told me soon after she heard you and Simba arguing, poor thing"

"I know, but a child Sarabi? do you know what these means? as a pride, as the leaders, let alone the family. they just changed their whole lives- how could they have done that?"

"their kids dear"

"mmm, I wouldn't call dating and mating kids play Sarabi"

"They're growing up Mufasa, and they'll make mistakes- unfortunately they made a big one…but still"

"I know dear, I just can't see Simba being a father, at least not yet"

"Neither can I, but that's why they have us for help. We might not be able to relate since they are so young but, Mufasa we've been thru this before we know what to do"

"Yea, we do but we were grown, and ready for a family, these two still live with theirs"

"one of them does" added Sarabi somberly " Nala told me she and her family got into it, and they kicked her out"

"Kicked her out? Sarafina?"

"Well not her mother but her aunt"

"why didn't Sarafina do anything?"

"I'm pretty sure she was taken aback by the news like we are, she a single mom with two children Mufasa. Connie was probably just upset as she was and make have taken it out on Nala" Sarabi "I doubt it was anything too harsh, but Nala probably didn't know how to take it."

"mmm I see"

"Yes"  
"what else did she tell you?" he asked reddish brown eyebrow raised.

"nothing really, she didn't tell me how's the cub doing, or how she is or far along"

"Oh, well she a month along in the pregnancy, Simba told me. They went to see Rafiki earlier" Mufasa added in the new information to Sarabi, who looked at him surprised. Mufasa gave her the same reaction back "I know" he chimed "boy these kids, always ready to hush into something."

"They'll learn in time my dear" Sarabi stood close by her husband, taking in the situation with him and giving a comforting vibe while nuzzling him.

"I hope so" he spoke nuzzling her back in departing down the stairs.

'Where are you going?"

"I need to take a walk before I strangle our son"

"You do that my king, I'll go and have chat with your growing adults" he turned and smiled to her, with an endless love in his eyes over her. She returned the favor and pawed back into the.

When his mother came into view, Simba arose and Nala followed. Knowing they were about to get spoken to the two already prepared myself with an open mind. Sarabi came in and looked at them, not scary, but very serious.

"Now, you two have gotten yourself into a lot of trouble I may say. And I expected better, however, I know the feeling of young love and what it can make you do. However it's your job to overlook them at your age and keep being kids. With that decision you two are now full pledged adults now and will act like and care for the cub when the time comes. Mufasa and I don't have a plan yet for when this happens but when it does, I don't want any arguing form either of you" both nodding their head in unions as far as their concerned with is as much certainly they've had right now. "Nala, I want you to spend the night with us tonight, until things have clammed down with your family okay?" the creamy lioness nodded graciously.

"Thank you ma'ma" Sarabi nodded

"Now you two get some rest its late, I'm going to go find your father, I trust you two won't be doing anything" she turned with a smile, knowing these two wouldn't even try kissing right now. The two nodded awkwardly as they looked towards one another, then to Sarabi. Who shared the same expression as she disappeared into the night.

Back at Sarafina den thing haven't calmed down, Connie still raising havoc, while Sarafina tries to come to terms with what just happened to her family. Things aren't any better as the children are nowhere to be found and Connie is making a mind not to look for them.

"I can't believe this sister I just can't!" she blabbed walking in a circle, her words filling the air and cramming their way into Sarafina ears. " I mean after all we've done for those ungrateful brats they would go on and do that! It's as if they both have no house training!" Sarafina did nothing more but heave a sigh form her heavy chest. "the mockery, what would Cyrus think ?!"

"who cares what cyrus would think Connie" utter softly from her sister lips, Connie just stood there, wide eyed and dumb.

"Sarafina, what's wrong with you, he's your husband your suppose to care what he thinks! God did father or mother teach you anything? you act as if we were raised to be pushover parents or lionesses"

"we weren't bu-"

"**We** weren't?** I** wasn't, I can't say the same for **you** sara." she spat coldly at her younger sister, who day or life seems to be falling apart, adding hurt comments aren't going to make anything any better. "Please, I know for a fact I wouldn't let my year old cub go running off -acting like dam fools and embarrassing me!"

" they don't- they aren't fools Connie…they're just young and…"

"Young and stupid! Or maybe just young and trying to be grown up too fast, trying to be big lioness and lions when they aren't- did you see how Mheetu attacked me, Sara I swear-"

"well he wouldn't have acted like that if you didn't push him!" Connie roller her eyes, what she sister said was foolish and she didn't want to be bothered with her explanation for her unruly kids "don't be stupid Sara, he was coming at me and I did what I had to do"

"By striking him Connie?!" asked Sara, near hysteria, her world was crumbling before she knew it, and there was nothing she felt she could do, but watch it all happen.

"no, you're right I should have strike that niece of mine" comment Connie with her nose in the air " maybe then she would have learned to listen to her head and not her body, oh the fool. Going to go out and get pregnant-"

"She didn't go out and get pregnant Connie…I'm sure it just probably happen and sh-"

"You're right she didn't get pregnant, getting pregnant involves you being a partner a husband as such, and she got **knocked up** by some careless- horny teen boy!" she stepped back and walked to the entrance continuing her rant "and to think she's have some class, some decorum to not be sleeping with the prince-nope that must have flown right out her window.-"

"She not a sleazy Connie she a little girl-"

"**Little** girl, she a grown women now at least to my standards, She **talks **like one, **looks** like one and now clearly has to need to **act** like one, and I feel she should be treated as such!"

"You kicked my daughter out!"

"It's to teach her a **lesson**, to teach both kids a lesson. And clearly you're not the one to do that, hell if you're even capable. I knew when you first told me you were with cub and having Cyrus kids it was nothing but trouble for you! You were inexperienced… a fool in love, and look at where that's brought you. You have no husband, unruly kids, and a daughter following her exact paw prints!" this was true all of what her sister told her was true. She was dummy to believe she and Cyrus even had a chance being together and raising a family at her age, and now her kids are going to undergo the same feelings she has because she was too inexperienced and unprepared when raising them. In a complete day cloud, thinking everything would be fine.

"I-I just want everything to go back the way they were" she pleaded, feeling guilty and worthless herself, reevaluating her life and all her mistakes that just seem to keep coming, no matter how hard she tries to fix them or how hard she tried to leave her old life. They keep coming and now its effect her whole family. " …I… just want all of us to be happy and a loving family again!" she sobbed.

"Well crying and sobbing about it, isn't going to make that happen" Sarafina silenced her sobs to utter sniff and shutters. Connie came before and sister and sat down with her face to face. Connie was going to but a backbone in her sister whether she liked it or not, and she was going to follow what she said with no questions asked." now look at me Sara, I love you dearly and only want what's best for you really…but you're too weak and simple minded, you're not cut out to be a real parent" Sarafina tried to interject but Connie wouldn't allow her "you're more like…like a friend to them then a mother. Playing and fooling around with them letting them to anything, I on the other hand am not; I'm not their friend and by far have been a better mother figure to them. They don't disrespect me and would follow my rules more if you didn't interfere. I mean do you really think Mheetu would be so mad and disrespectful as he is, and Nala being so careless and not thinking of her family before her foolish actions?"

The mother was silenced form her sister words. As much as she wanted to reject the idea, she was right, maybe she should been more like her sister to begin with, than trying to as her sister says ' befriend' her children. " Connie, this big mess it all my fault, my babies are suffering because of me, what should I do?" Connie brought her younger distraught sister into a embrace and patted the needed to be comforted lioness.

"Don't worry Sara, leave it to me, I'll fix everything"

For the first time it seemed both teens were able to get a full rested sleep, even if their secret was out and they were in loads of trouble. The fact that it was off their chest made their life a lot less stressful for the moment and they took it while they could. Even one in the royal den sleep, some more soundly than others. The two ruler had to sleep on the fact their son was to be a father and how that would affect his future ruling. day seem to come far too quickly as Simba found his father wake him before everyone else, for a 'morning chat' Simba said nothing, but followed his father into the still dark skies. Eyeing back at nala who sleep near the wall, facing opposite the queen. they way she slept resembled his mother clam and easy appearance and he only hoped that one day they two would be able to fix early wrong and become ruler as they are.

When Nala finally came too, the sun was high in the morning sky and the other had already stated their day. She gradually opened her eyes; they were being burned by the morning sun ray. She arose slowly, blinking a few times, when her eyes were focused she looked around, she was alone. She called out for the lion that came to her mind, when he wasn't there.

"Simba?"

"he's out with his father" chimed a voice form the royal corner" the creamy blue eyed lioness turned to the voice, Sarabi sat looking at the young lioness. She felt alone and intimidated by the lioness, even thru the she hadn't said a harsh words spoken.

"Sarabi I uh…good morning ma'ma, how are you?" she rambled, finding some decent morning words to say to her queen. The elder black ringed eared lioness laughed.

"Fine dear and you?"

"Fine ma'ma"

"Sleep well?"

"Yes ma'ma"

"Good, hungry dear?"

"Yes, just a little ma'ma" again she spoke, trying to be as polite and respectable as she could, because she was simply raised to do so.

"You know you don't have to call me ma'ma Nala"

"No?"

"No, just call me Sarabi. Besides it makes me feel older than I am." she chimed with a smiling walking up to the still tad smaller lioness. "Okay" she smiled

"Yes ma'ma-I mean Sarabi" she finally got out; it was so strange to call an adult by their former name. And not the status they are given, even if they aren't a king or queen they are still adults. The two had their own little meal together and while conversation was small at first, Nala soon was able to open up more.

"So" spoke Sarabi, walking out of the cave, looking back to Nala who quickly followed suite 'tell me, what are your plans?" she asked walking besides the young lioness. who face was in deep thinking, at the moment what were her plans, she already told her mother and Simba mom…so now what?

"I uh I don't know…"

"No?" the creamy blue eyed lioness closed and her eyes a shook her head in a 'no' fashion. She felt kind of bad for herself for not thinking ahead, or being able to think ahead and handle her situation like a grown lioness. "you have to have something child?" again she shook her head, small tears sliding down her cheek. "Honey what's wrong?"

"i-I'm sorry Sarabi…i-I really am, I didn't mean for any of this to happen" she sobbed, bowing her head down into the dirt below." e-everything seems to be falling apart…and…and I don't know what to do!" the older lioness stopped and sat into front of the child, hearing her story. " my mother hates me! my family falling apart!….they plan on leaving t-to go back to your old pride…and, not to mention all the trouble this cub with put you two thru!" Simba mother understood she was speaking of herself and Mufasa.

"Hush there little one, everything will work out in due time" she reassured, patting nala back and bringing her into a well needed motherly embrace. 'I'm sure of it"

"b-but what about my family…what about you and Mufasa a-and Simba and-?"

"Never mind that, you're mother will come to her sense I know that. And Mufasa and I can handle yourselves with this; all you need to worry about is you and the baby"

"Okay…"

"now, leaveing everyone else out of the picture what are your plans for you and the baby?" she asked again, this time more clearer.

"Well, I have to go see Rafiki today for a proper checkup?" she looked to her, wanting to know if the answer pleased the queen. Which it did.

'Good, that's headed in some direction. Rafiki the best wise men there is and I know he'll care good care of you" a uneasy feeling set into Nala stomach as she thought of her going to the checkup all by herself-alone, with no one, so timidly she asked.

"Sarabi…could you go with me?" her blue ocean eyes looked up at her queen wide and begging. the queens red royal eyes looked to the young innocent child serenely.

"Sure Nala, I'd be glad"

"Oh, thank you Sarabi" she latched onto the sitting lioness, nearly taking her aback. "Okay okay, now come on I have to go see how things are around with the others, then let get you two checked up"

Down near the northern border, Simba and his father continue their long conversation form yesterday. Yet it seemed tenser, maybe due to the sun starring at their backs, or maybe because Mufasa actually had time to think this whole event thru and saw the outcome.

"imp serious Simba" he spoke, walking in front of his son, who lagged behind, tried.

"I know dad"

"Well you don't seem as serious"

"I am, I'm just not showing it"

"Not showing it? So as future king you would expect others to know what you're thinking, since you won't be showing it"

"That not what I meant dad" she sighed

"Well what did you mean?"

"I meant I'm going to go crazy about it"

"well you should show some intension"

"I am, but I'm not going to let myself go crazy thinking about it like YOU"

"Me?!"

"yes dad, you" he poked at his father, who had been nagging him nonstop the entire morning about it, yes this is a serious situation and he knows that, but dam cant a boy breath a little. he turned and faced his son.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm the one looking out for your future! you don't know a single thing about raising a child" he exaggerated

"I know dad, and trust me im going to learn_"

"You put both you and Nala in this situation, and the last thing you could do is show more intensions for her"

"Dad alright, I get it. I've already promised her I'll do anything with in my powers for her and the cub."

"What about when the cub born, then what will he/she being staying with us or her family?"

"I'll talk to her about it when it's time, but until then I want to take one step at a time"

"You can't always have that leisure Simba, that cub will be here in due time" responded the king. Thinking his son just didn't get it.

"That time is another two months"

"And with checkup and adjustments the time will fly by fast"

"And I'll be ready for it"

_"hmp, ready to be a father before a king"_ Simba didn't respond to his father comment, in fact he found it best if he didn't say anything, because it wouldn't get him anywhere. He pushed passed his father, wanting to get this day over with.

Down on the opposite path, miles away from the father and son are the queen and girlfriend, making their way to see the wise men. it was an anxious feeling for both. Nala for the awaited news and then Sarabi, because she didn't think she'd be doing this…well she always figured she would she'd take her daughter in law to her first checkup when Simba was grown and married, so I guess this would halfway count.

"Nervous?"

"A little…"

"Don't be, it'll be fine" doubt floated in the young lioness head but also some optimism. moments later she and Sarabi were walking on the flat hillside of Rafiki tree. it was as clear blue sky day, and the green leaves had a shadow that danced form the sunlight. "Rafiki" comment Sarabi "Rafiki are you there?"

"m…maybe he's not here-"

"yes?! Who be calling meh?"

"It's me Sarabi"

"Ah, Sarabi!" accounted the old cheery baboon, in no time at all he was climbing down his tree, greeting the duo "my lovely queen what brings you here today?"

"Nala's here for her checkup" she comment looking down at the colorful faced monkey. Rafiki at first, didn't know how to response he knew of Nala check up, but he didn't know if Sarabi meant the **checkup checkup**, after all he didn't know if she told her. Saying she saw suppose to tell her mom, and Sarabi wasn't that. He didn't want to put the lioness under the elephant. "For the baby" she spoke lastly

"Oh phew" he spoke " meh through you no tell no one child" he chimed, wiping his forward, as if he had sweated bullet over the decision he was going to make.

"no, she has, both finally have" the queen commented looking at Nala, who darted her eyes in the other direction.

"Well, I'm glad ta hear dat, look I'll be right back. Rafiki needs to get some stuff for the checkup; I'll be back in a flash!" he scurried up his wide tree, walking into the wide open middle. Grabbing pots and leaves from hanging vines, sliding them down a side vine that traveled all the way down the tree. From the top he waved his hand to the two lionesses below to walk to the other side.

Moments later, Nala was receiving a proper checkup, Being poked and probed constantly, followed by various and somewhat embarrassing questions. And; however, embarrassing and awkward it might have been, Nala was glad that Sarabi was by her side. Listening to the do's and don'ts of pregnancy.

"Ok so no hanging around Smokey areas, no day old food, avoid heavy activities such as playing, running, hunting-"

"Playing? What happens when I get bored?"

"Take a walk"

"But you said no activities"  
'that's not a heavy activity it just waling"

"I walk fast"

"Well walk slower"

"How slow?"

"Slow" he commented, not knowing any other slow

"Like slow slow or just slow"

"Nala!" voiced Sarabi, grabbing Nala focus again

"Okay okay, slow got it, what else"

"Avoid staying in the sun too long, avoid eating certain foods, Sarabi can tell you more about that, it varies with each lioness"

"Ok"

"But most of all avoid putting yourself in **stressful situations**"

"..stressful?"

"Yes, stressful. I don't want in auguring, fighting, yelling, any of that. It could put you and the baby at risk ok" she nodded faintly, her home situation was nothing but arguing 'okay?"

"Yes sir.."

"good girl"

"so…what are the things I can do?"

"I'd listen to an adult about dat one ok, like I said it varies, some lioness can run around and still hunt others just can't, ya body will tell you" he finshed her up " now ya al done, see that didn't take too long did it?"

"No"

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad" chimed Sarabi walking up the Nala again.

"No I guess not"

"Now, I want you back in two week to talk about cub, and how you plan on delivering"

"Two weeks, but I just got a checkup today? Two weeks it like…around the corner"

"Oh trust me young one, those two weeks will fly by and you'll be wanting to see meh sooner"

"She'll be here" informed Sarabi, thanking Rafiki for his time and effort, followed soon by Nala as she walked behind her queen. The old Rafiki watched the two leave down the trail. Smiling a little, he knew everything would work out fine.

"Sarabi?" asked nala

"Yes?"

"Why did Rafiki say I would want to come back to him in two weeks, why could he just do what he wanted to do then now?"

"because by then, the cub will be more developed and he can do some further testing"

"Testing? Like medicine"

"Ha no dear, testing as. How many cubs you're going to have, the planning for the birth, the planning after brith… that sort of thing"

"oh" he commented distantly " h-how many cubs should I have? I mean… do you think I'll have a lot?"

"Well I can't say, personally I've only had one, but your mother had two and I've known lioness to have three or four"

"t…three or four" she spoke shocked at the numbers. three of four babies inside her, her tiny little body, she couldn't even fathom. how would she look, feel, sleep!

"But don't worry, one it probably all you'll have to go thru"

"Phew, that's better"

"But it'll be hard either way, cub making is much more easier than cub delivering" Nala wasn't so sure about that one, even if that night with Simba was magical for both, it was still pretty dam uncomfortable for her at first, those first five minutes were killer to her. And the morning after, let's just say she was a good poker face.

'oh man…." she comment, bashing herself for putting herself into the pain to come. "I hate pain"

"So does everyone, but it's worth it, you're giving your life for a life. I really wish you were older to understand, it's a magically experiences" Sarabi spoke thinking back to when she and Mufasa were younger and planning the awaited arrival of Simba.

"I hope so"

"it is"

"I wonder how my mother felt once she had my brother and i?" she spoke to herself, but Sarabi was able to hear it, and she was only a few inches away.

"Overjoyed probably"

"Yea, after the **hours** of labor" she commented

"Well, I'm sure it was still a joy anyway"

"I hope she'll be there for me for my magically moment" she spoke sadly and bleak, thinking her mother was just livid with her from the other night.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" spoke an incoming rude voice. Sarabi eyebrow rose at the speaker, while Nala seemed to stop in her tracks. as she appeared her face as flat and monotone as ever. "she highly upset with you nala, if you've forgotten"

"Aunt Connie I…"

"Sarabi, I'm a terribly sorry for my nieces actions" Connie began "you'd think she'd have some decent home trained behavior" she seemed to look down at her as she spoke, making Nala cower to the back behind of Sarabi. Her scolding humiliating her. " I know this is probably a tremble shock for you, not to mention the young lion who has to be involved in this"

"Yes, we were shocked and surprised, but it's nothing my husband and I can't handle Connie" she spoke, eyeing Connie at little for her bold statements.

"Charmed, you really are kind rulers. I mean in your old pride any intension or proof of pregnancy against the ruler wishes were scandalous, and the lioness were often if not always kicked out"

"I see" spoke Sarabi eyeing her, but Connie wore a poker face even the queen couldn't really decipher. And Connie smiled to that. " well luckly we don't have any of that here"

"I know, but-"

"but what?" ask asked alert for her answer

"well" Connie seemed to sigh "how does that make you as king and queen look, doesn't it make you look a little weak" both Nala and Sarabi eyes wide, did her aunt just come at Sarabi status?! " I mean you'd let another lioness have cubs, a bastard cub at that be born to an unruly lioness, a lioness who was brought up to know better, but sadly it looks like she's nothing but a **disappointment…**wouldn't you care what others thought? I mean what will this do to Simba reputation as well, a prince baby daddy?"

"Now hear me out Connie," Sarabi demanded with no effort. " as far as this is concerned this is none of your business " she corrected

"you're right, nothing but young love… it probably meat nothing-"

"Young love or not, the couple were together when this happened" stated Sarabi, seeing as Connie seemed to be nothing but a bad mouth.

"Couple?" she looked surprised, even thru she should be "you were with someone Nala, I thought you said you weren't seeing any males? at least that what I remember to telling your mom"

" I was…we were…" she couldn't find the words, as her aunt scared are so.

"hmp, I never thought she'd be one to raise a liar"

"I didn't lie…I just didn't tell anyone okay"

"And I'm sure you were going to tell someone like you did us about the cub weren't you. Might I remind you your mother still in shock"

"I'm sorry" she spoke voice cracking

"I wouldn't apologize to me, id apologize to my mother who worked hard only to be let down by rising some sleazy-"

"Now that enough!" Sarabi voiced, coming to nala aid " I don't know what's wrong with you, but she is still a child" Sarabi got into her face. 'now I advice you leave now, before you have to deal with me!" Connie said nothing, satisfied in what she had done, she pawed past both of them and glance down to see Nala looking away as she left. Nala sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears, the older red eyes lioness walked over to her. " its okay dear, now I don't know what wrong with her, but what she said isn't true"

"bb-b-ut my mom…and the baby…aand the sleazy" she cried " s-Sarabi…I'm not I'm, not a sle-"

"I know you aren't dear, and to why your aunt would call you that is beyond me"

"She hates me…why else w-would she do that?"

"I don't know" she answered, looking down at the lioness "but don't worry about it okay?" she nodded slowly, small tears sliding down and hitting the floor. "Come on,"

Nala spent the rest of the day with Sarabi, until she felt she needs to hang with her friends vent a little and maybe run into Simba. As the grouped gather it was smaller than usual, Mheetu wasn't there and Tojo and Tama were busy with something, so it left Malka and Kula.

"Yea what's up?" asked Malka lying on his side, his face raise up to see the approaching lioness

"Hey Nala!" chimed Kula happily to see one of her girl friends.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"Busy" spoke Malka from his lazy position

"Busy with what?"

"I don't know" said Kula.

"Well what have you two been doing?"

"Nothing! And it super boring might I add" she spoke to Malka who paid her no mind; it's not his fault there nothing to do. "What's been up with you?" Thru Nala wanted to tell her friends she found it too personally, and decided to stay clear of it.

"Nothing" she spoke calmly, taking her spot to sit down. Thru her demeanor was clam her friends could tell something was wrong.

"You don't look like you've been doing just nothing"

"Yea looks like you been thru world war 3 and back!" he tried to make it a funny joke, since his pal wasn't here to do it, however both girl didn't find it amusing

"Anyways, you want to tell us what's up, or do we have to focus it out of you?" Kula gave her a look that meant she would nag the living hell out of her if she didn't.

"Fine" she sighed irritated "my mom found out about the baby"

"What she do?!" asked Malka

"What didn't she do" Nala exaggerated rolling her eyes.

"Have a heart attack" Kula

"I guarantee she had at least two of those" she moaned " she was just so….ugh!"

"So what Nala?"

"Nothing…"

"Nothing?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"But you ha-'

"It was just bad okay!"

"Okay" Kula said giving up the argument. "Sorry"

"…it not your fault it's me, I'm sorry I'm just a little upset, that's all"

"It cool" voiced Malka, patting her on the back. "It'll be fine"

"I doubt that now…my family a mess. My mother can't look at me; my aunt just destroyed my family life and Mheetu pro- Mheetu! Hey have you guys seen Mheetu today?"

"nope"

No?"

"I haven't seen him today"

"Seriously…I thought he would have been around or something, at least look for me"

"Why?"

"Because I was…nothing, it's not important. I have to go" she voiced, getting up abruptly. Having both teens look at her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I have to go check on something". The young female totted off into the tall grass. Stopping as soon as she came to the den that held her use to be family. Nala took a deep breath, fighting at first, figuring whether or not she should step forward and go into the den. Taking a moment she finally got the courage and stepped into the den. Figuring where the hell her brother was. "Mheetu, hey mh-"she stopped when she was another cream coated lioness with a fur coat twin similar to hers, her mother.

"Nala, what are you doing here?" she spoke, hiding a hurt feeling in her voice, yet her red eyes seemed to give her away.

"Nothing I just came to find- mom are you all right?" asked Nala, stepping forward. Her mother brushed up and collected herself.

"Yes I'm fine, why are you here?"

"I came to look for Mheetu"

"He's not here"  
"have to seen him?"

"No"

"…okay" Sarafina looked at Nala with a confused expression, what was she worried about.

"Dear what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she brushed her mother off, and began to think to herself.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I wouldn't want to bother you with it" she seemed to mock. Thinking of what her aunt told her, and how that pain Nala so to act rudely towards her.

"Nala?"

"it nothing important! Ok I just came to find Mheetu that's all"

"That's all?" Sarafina didn't believe "nothing else"

"No, not like you'd want to see me anyways" she turned her head around, rolling her eyes. "you wouldn't want to be around some sleazy right"

'Nala, what are you talking about?"

"Please, don't like you don't know" she scoffed, rudely still looking away from her mother.

"What don't I know, Nala tell me!"

"No!"

"Nala!, Nala where are you going? Come back"

"No, let go of me!"

"Nala, what's wrong with you?!" Sarafina asked, while grabbing her daughter arm, trying to stop her from leaving. Nala fought with her, but she couldn't bring herself to push away her own mother away, Who eyes pleaded with her daughter to tell her.

"Just leave me alone ok! I already know how you feel about me….you think I'm a disgraceful sleaze don't you… don't you mom!" her braked at her mom, tears rolling down her face " well I'm not, I just a little girl who did something and now I'm way over my head okay..i-I" and cursed herself for crying.

"w-what do you mean…. Sleaze? Nala I would never say that about you" she looked at her daughter " honey, I'd never say anything like that, you're my baby"

"Yes you did! You did you did!"

"No I didn't, who said I said that?!"

"Aunt Connie…aunt Connie said" she cried into her mother shoulder "she said you wouldn't want to see me and that I was a disgrace…and a sleaze and-"

"Nala I never said that, believe me Nala I'd never say that"

"But…you"

"Mad?" she finished her sentence " yes I was mad, furious even but…I'd never think that of you, Nala" she took her into a mother embrace, tears coming down her eyes as well.

"y-you don't think that about me?"

"No baby no, I love you too much to even think that way about you, EVER!"

"…then why you kick me out?" she asked nervously, eyeing her mother. Who bore the same expression as she did. Fear and lost.

"Honey you have to understand where I'm coming form, when you told me you were pregnant…dear that just turned my life around. I mean you're still a child, a baby, and hearing this… I just lost it because I thought you knew better."

"I know and I'm sorry" she cooed

"I know, and I'm sorry I let Connie control everything, I shouldn't have let happen, I shouldn't have let any of this happen…and from now on, I'll be the mother you two were suppose to have"

"Mom, you are the mom I'm suppose to have" nala managed to laugh " now aunt…maybe not"

"You don't have to worry, I won't let her control our family anymore"

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"Yes I am, and the sooner the better"

"Thank you mom" nala nuzzled her other twin. The two bonds of mother and daughter couldn't be broken. It could be tested but never broken. The two smiled at each other when breaking away from their hug and finally a clam feeling came over them again.

"you're welcome" she looked into her blossoming daughter blue eyes " now" she asked with a little more concern in her eyes, that reflected on her daughter "where your brother?"

**-Yea guys sorry for like the weeks long no update sorry I really had to finish turning tides. Anyways hope you all enjoy and ill be updating soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_ hey hey how's it been guys?! Sorry for the wait as you can see I started another story and fyi I think I'll be having another short story ****J**** about what….. I don't know, in class were reading hamlet and lots of ideas for themes are popping in my head! Anyways enjoy.**

Another night was approaching the pride land lions, and the awaiting night was soon to come. Sarabi, walking home from her days work found her husband standing alone at the edge of the meadow, probably thinking. She approached her thinking husband.

"Mufasa"

"Mhmm?" the large orange king turned to face his mate. As she came up beside him.

"It's getting late dear" she cooed nuzzling up against him "why are you still outside?" she asked looking up at him.

"just thinking dear"

"mmm, what about?"

"the norm you could say, the pride, and Simba" Sarabi knew that this pregnancy was putting a lot on his plant as the ruler and how he should handle it.

"Well, the guess that would be the norm for us now wouldn't it" he nodded to her "so, what are you thinking?"

"What should I think?" she looked at her husband who had a washed expression about him. " we'll be expecting another cub to the family, a cub that has no real place here"

"What do you mean?"

"Well status, well will he or she place" for some reason Sarabi had a hard time picturing the only thing that worried Mufasa was the cub placement in the family.

"hmm"

"What?"

"I don't think that's the only thing worrying you Mufasa" as hesitant as he was, he knew Sarabi was right. "Mufasa" she egged him to tell her

"Alright, Sarabi they're kid, what do they know about raising a child" Sarabi sat and listened to the well made point her husband was speaking. "And I can't speak for nala and her family, but how will they handle it when the cub actually comes? The family does have this certain stress about them or tension within them, what I don't know. It can't be health"

"Yes, but their nothing we can do for that. That's a family problem within themselves dear. I know relations between Connie and the children isn't healthy not the mention Sarafina and her sister relationship seems to be on the rocks"

"Really what's happened?"

"Between them, I don't know but, between nala and Connie it isn't good, well not in my opinion. A few days ago when I took Nala to see Rafiki, we had ran into Connie coming home."

"What happened?"

"Connie said some very foul things to her. Saying her mother didn't want her and calling her degrading names-right in front of me Mufasa! And had the nerve to think nothing of it" Mufasa knowing his wife all too well knew she had to say something.

"And what did you say?"

"What do you mean?" he smiled to her, she knew what he meant.

"Dear you know what I mean"

"Do I?"

"Sarabi you're not one to say nothing when things happen, that's just not my wife"

" you make it seem like I'm terrible, all I did was tell her if she kept at it she would have a problem with me"

"Sarabi…"

"Mufasa I'm telling you, Connie attitude was uncalled for, and I'm starting to see what the twins see now" she huffed slightly.

"I see, well hopefully their issues will settle down"

"I hope so, thru I doubt it. I don't know what we'd have to do if I got any worse"

"yes, I would hate to do anything either"

"Like what?" he looked to her. "Not removing cub"

"I'm not saying we should, or I am, but if the situation where to worsen with the family, they don't need a cub to be involved"

"Yes but"

"After all Sarafina well have no time to help Nala after a while, Connie will certainly want nothing to do with it, and that will just leave her to care for it by herself. I know our son will do his best to help, but he's way over his head. The girl will be stressed beyond belief"

"But what would we do then, keep him or her ourselves"

"No, we can give him or her to kira, or any lioness that able to care for it."

"No you can't do that that would devastate Nala" chimed Sarabi

"Yes, but its better than having the family cause chaos in the pride, and this isn't the first time they have" the queen said another, only listening to her husband reason. Yet she would tell him what she thought in time, hopefully the family would resolve their issue so that won't be the case.

"alright dear" she got up slowly and nuzzled him. "you know whats right for the family, but I still think we should both consider this more"

"yes dear, I'll see you when I get home"

"Alright" she began to walk home.

Back at Sarafina den, the lioness's family slept in the cool savannah night. Clam and peaceful, resting their tried worried bodies, all but one, who couldn't seem to find the sleep knob in her. Nala tossed and turned, fully awake watching aimlessly as the clouds traveled across the night sky trying to force herself back to sleep.

"mmm" she complained "why can't I sleep…stupid cramps" she got up slowly, Walked over the lying mother her aunt and made her way into the still night.

The night sky was still very dark and with a tint of light blue from the skimming clouds. The invisible creamy lioness walked into the brush. Pacing back and forth for no real reason that she could think of, Besides the fact that it took her mind off of things. The pride lands were quite around her as she walked in her trace. 'Snap!' a falling tree branch caught her attention. Spooking her even, she walked forward. "hello?" she spoke quietly. No answer, but more branches were being twisted and snapping off along with a long…rushing sound. The situation began to unnerve her, as a panic came. " hey, who's there?…" her voice was loud and strong, but an echo of nervousness seemed to follow behind it.

"Or what?" the voice seemed so familiar too familiar. As the big shadowy figure came to.

"Mheetu!" she bombarded her brother, almost knocking the tall male over. He had to double back and catch both him and her, as she held on to him "Mheetu, I've missed you soo much where have you been wait…-"and then the lioness remember, where has her brother been? She caught a tone with him quickly. "Yea, where the hell have you been?!" her emotions going from 1 to 10 in less than a second, you can thank the pregnancy for that one.

"Relax, I've just been out"

"Out, where? "

"Nowhere okay, and clam down it only been a few days"

"It's been a week Mheetu! You had Mom up all night worried sick!" She found herself quickly arguing

"And now that she finally asleep, you're the lioness who's yelling at 4 in the morning that will wake her and the whole savannah up" he sarcastically spoke. Nudging her away, but she stayed close.

"it not funny, why did you leave?"

"I needed space ok"

"ok, but you could have told somebody where you were"

"yea so they could come ruining it, I don't think so"  
"I'm just saying, you could have been dead and no one would have known"

"Well if I didn't come back, then you would have gotten you're answer" she rolled her eye, why was her bother always fooling around when she was trying to be serious.

"I'm just glad you're back"

"The same, but tomorrow I'll probably regret it"

"what do you mean?"

"Nothing, hey what are you doing out, isn't it a little late?"

"Couldn't sleep"  
"oh, well you better head back home it'll be dawn soon and mom will wonder where you are" she nodded and began to walk back, but she noticed her brother wasn't following her, so she stopped.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Naw, I'm good, I'll head back later"

"why you're already here?"

"just cuz, ok, now I'll see you guys tomorrow ok? Night"

"…night" said the young lioness looking at her brother questionable as he left. He was hiding something, and she knew it, but how would she get it out of him.

The next morning, before Sarafina and Connie set out on their normal day, Mheetu had finally come back home. Sarafina was beyond delighted to see her son. He was happy to see her as well, and nala watched the two, but as her brother and her eyes met, she had a feeling they had something to talk about.

The gang was thrilled to learn Mheetu was back, and gave him the happy welcome, along with some stern words of what they were feeling.

"looks like someone finally decided to show their face" chimed Malka, followed by Tojo and Kula. But Mheetu didn't pay his friends any mind.

"Dude where are you been?"

"About" he calmly said

"About" they all spoke

"Well it's about time you came home, you had us worried Mheetu" Kula

"I'm a big boy I can take care of myself thank you" he chimed, Kula rolled her purple eyes.

"yea we know, but ya can't blame your friends form worrying"

"aw, ya miss me baby daddy"

"umh, hardly as much as she did" Simba didn't laugh at his little joke he looked over to Nala who was walking behind her bother. Rolling her eyes at her older brother, sometime the guy can be a total pain. Despite his mono tone Mheetu was glad to finally have some conversation with his friends. However nala noticed his lack on eye contact with her whenever anyone brought up where he went, like he didn't want anyone to know, and that someone nala already knew, she just didn't know it. But he didn't want to help her finding out, and he knew he would with that twin connection. So all eye contact was avoided, which pissed Nala off.

"What's up with you?"Simba

"Me? Nothing"

"no, there looks as if something up, what's wrong?"

"…mm nothing wrong, it's just my bother"

"What about him?"

"psh, what's not about him" she teased

"He is a special one isn't he" chimed Simba

"you have no idea" she spoke

"what seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know, I know he's hiding something form me, why I don't know"

"maybe he just doesn't want you to know right now"

"Why? What could it possibly be that he can't find the time to tell me"

"I can't say"

"well I make a means to find out"

"Now wait Nala there no need for that"

"Ugh, yes there is, what if he's hiding something important"

"Maybe or maybe not"

"There is no maybe not, I know my brother and I know he's hiding something, but what I just don't know" the young lioness had a questioning look in her eye, like she was thinking something, and if Simba knew his girlfriend. Than that lioness would be planning away.

"well maybe you should wait, I mean I guy just came back and didn't he say he went away to get some space"

"yea"

"Some space probably to relax"

"And you're point is?" she asked raising a neat brow

"well maybe he doesn't need his little sister nagging him about some secret he's keeping" Nala laughed a little, Simba couldn't understand because he had to siblings. It just a thing you're suppose to do.

"um Simba, I'm his little sister that what I'm here for. Now don't worry, I'll ask him nicely" she kissed his check "but im going to find out what he's hiding" Simba sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent her." and besides it-"

"Hey sis I'm heading home, you walking with me or is baby daddy taking you" said Mheetu catching nala attention

"I'm heading with you- and will you stop calling him that" she spoke sternly raising a brow at him, smiling annoying her as he did best, Mheetu began to walk away. "hmp… bye Simba" she walked over and nuzzled him.

"bye nal" he watched for a moment and then turned back to head towards him homing. Thinking to himself, what could Mheetu be hiding that has nala all antsy to fine out. And knowing her, she will defiantly find a way to find out. "oh boy…" he thought, hopefully with whatever she finds out shes able to handle.

Ok I kno I kno I haven't updated in like, years, but I was having a hard time thinking of this chapter, so instead of waiting and waiting for my brain fart to pass I updated it, yea there nothing interesting in this chapter but in the next one I PROMISE there will be.


End file.
